I Did With You
by jessica619
Summary: Sequel to "My Chance". Dean Ambrose fights to keep the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Not So Good

Dean-

I wish there was something I could do.

Something to get her to talk to me, every time I tried she pushed me.

I took a sip of my coffee.

Aunt Rose walked in with Amelia in her arms.

Gracie walked in beside her.

"Good morning sweetheart", I bent down to pick up Gracie.

She had just turned two.

Amelia was six months today.

"Hungry princess?", I asked.

Her dark brown wavy hair was tangled and she wiped her eyes while nodding.

"Has she gotten up at all today?", aunt Rose asked.

I shook my head.

"I'll make Gracie her breakfast, take Lia to her, she's hungry too", she said.

I nodded, I put Gracie in her seat and buckled her in.

I took Amelia from Rose.

"Lets go see mommy princess", I said to her.

Going up the stairs and to my room.

I opened it slowly.

Lexi was laying in bed.

"Alex baby, Amelia's hungry", I said.

She turned over and sat up.

I laid Amelia in her arms.

"Are you going to talk to me today baby?", I asked.

She ignored me.

Ever since the whole Penny situation, slowly she's been pulling away. Penny was a cloud of guilt that never left her alone.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me my love", I said.

I kissed her forehead and walked out.

Lexi-

After feeding Amelia, I laid her beside me.

Watching her sleep.

She had blond hair like Deans, the ends of her hair curled like his did, same blue eyes.

"My sweet little girl", I whispered.

I kissed her chubby cheek.

"I'm sorry", I said.

Amelia had been born almost three months to early.

Seeing that she had grown a little more and gained a little more weight, made me happy.

I heard the door open.

"Your sisters are here", Dean said.

I couldn't look at him.

Everytime I did it reminded me of Penny.

I knew it wasn't his fault but I still blamed him anyways.

I knew I shouldn't feel this way but apart of me did, apart of me wished things were different, where she was still alive getting the help she needed, the other part was glad she was dead and that made me feel even worse.

"Can they come up or"

I shrugged.

I knew he was frustrated with me, who wouldn't be, I was afraid to talk to him.

Afraid that I might say something I'm going to regret saying.

I still loved him, nothing would ever change that.

"Ok"

I heard him walk out.

A few seconds later the door opened again.

"Hi", Brie whispered.

"Hey", I said not taking my eyes off Amelia.

Nikki laid down in the empty side.

Brie at the ends of Amelia's toes.

"She looks so much like Dean", Nikki said.

"She does, no dimples though", I said.

"She is still a cutie without them", Brie said kissing her toes.

I smiled.

"Yeah"

I heard a tiny giggle and we looked up.

Gracie had come into the room, trying to get on the bed.

She held her hands up to Nikki.

"Up, up", she said.

The girls laughed.

Nikki picked her up and placed her on the bed.

She cuddled close to Nikki.

"How are you Lex?", Brie asked.

"Fine, I guess"

"Any more nightmares?", Nikki asked low.

I didn't say anything.

I looked down at Amelia.

"Alex maybe if you talked to someone, even Dean"

"I'm not crazy", I said to Brie.

"I'm not saying you are, you went through a traumatic situation", I stopped her.

"I am fine, did Dean tell you to talk to me, is this because I won't talk to him, god", I said trying not to raise my voice.

Brie sat up.

"He misses you", she said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Can you please go", I said.

"Ok", Nikki said.

They got up and walked out.

Knowing not to push it, every time it was the same thing.

Gracie stayed with me.

She crawled over to me.

"Up mama", she said.

I held her in my arms and she rested her head on my chest.

Dean-

Nikki and Brie walked into the kitchen.

"She needs help and before you snap at me like she did, I mean she needs someone to talk to", Brie said.

"I know, I've tried", I said.

"When is she going back to work?", Nikki asked.

"In a couple of days", I said.

"Talk to Stephanie, ask her to give Lex an ultimatum, she talk to someone before getting back in the ring", Nikki said.

"That's a good idea", I said.

"If you need anything Dean, Bryan and I are here, we can even watch the girls for you", Brie said.

I shook my head.

"Lexi won't like that, she hasn't left the girls sides at all, Rose brings them down to play every few hours", I said.

"I know you must be exhausted and frustrated, are you thinking divorce?", Nikki asked.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"She can hit me, she can yell all she wants, even cheat on me but I would never leave her, I'm gonna fight for my family", I said.

"Good", Brie said.

"We should go, Gracie's with Lex", Nikki said.

I nodded and walked them to the door.

I went up to my room.

All three were asleep.

I was gonna pick up Amelia to take her to her crib.

Lexi's arm shot out and grabbed my wrist tight.

"It's only me Alex", I said.

She pulled her hand away like she got burned.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled.

"Its ok, you didn't hurt me, can I lay down", I said low.

She shrugged and looked down at Gracie who was sleeping on her chest.

I laid next to Amelia.

Rubbing my thumb on her little chubby cheek.

I smiled.

"I will never let anything happen to you my princess", I said low.

"Don't lie to her", I heard Lexi say.

I knew she wasn't mad at me.

She just lashed out from time to time, not just at me but at everyone.

"I love you Lexi, even if you don't love me anymore", I said.


	2. Chapter 2-Back To Work

Chapter 2-Back To Work

Lexi-

Dean was packing.

"Want me to pack your things too?", he asked.

I shrugged and he sighed.

A sign of frustration.

We would be gone for four days.

"What did you tell Stephanie, that I was crazy?", I asked.

"I didn't tell her anything", he said.

He was packing my things too.

I was afraid of leaving Gracie and Amelia.

"They'll be ok", Dean said, like he was reading my mind.

I stayed quiet.

I got up to take a shower.

He watched me.

Dean-

I finished packing.

Hearing the shower shut off.

I tapped a finger on the door.

"Yeah", she said softly.

"It's almost time to go"

I imagined her wet naked body.

We hadn't been together in so long.

I was afraid to try and get shut down, I couldn't bare that.

"I'll be out in a second", her voice taking me out of my thoughts.

"Ok"

I took our bags downstairs.

Wondering if she missed my body against hers as much as I did.

My dad walked into the house.

"Hey almost ready?", he asked.

"Yeah just about, thank you again for staying with Rose and the girls, I think you being here will make Lexi more comfortable with leaving them", I said.

"Of course", he said.

I sighed.

"How is she?", he asked.

I shook my head.

He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"It'll be ok", he said.

I heard our bedroom door close.

She came downstairs.

"Ready babe?", I asked.

She didn't answer.

She went over to kiss Gracie and Amelia.

"Ma ma ma", Gracie said showing Lexi a toy.

I smiled as Lexi bent to her level.

"Pretty doll, I'm gonna miss you Gracie", Lexi said.

I kissed Amelia goodbye and then the top of Gracie's head.

"Be good for grandpa princess", I said.

I reached for Lexi's hand and she pulled it away.

She went up to my dad.

"If anything, anything at all happens, please call me", he hugged her.

"I will protect them with my life", he said to her.

She nodded.

She took a deep breath.

Raw was in Los Angeles so we would only be two to three hour drive away.

Once at the hotel, I parked and looked over at her.

"I can get us separate rooms if you want", I said low.

"Why would you do that", her tone neither happy nor angry.

"I just figured", I stopped.

"Do whatever you want Jon", she said looking out the window.

"I'm happy your back, I missed you", I said.

She got off the car and slammed the door shut.

I sighed.

Seth and Nikki were waiting to get the keys to their room.

Lexi smiled at them.

"Hi Seth", Lexi said.

He sent her a nod.

"Where's Roman?", Lexi asked.

"He should be here soon", Seth said checking his phone.

"We can ask him to room with us", I said to Lexi.

Seth raised a brow and then looked at me.

I'm sure Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I'll text him", I said pulling my phone out.

Lexi-

Dean kissed my cheek.

I watched Dean walk out of the hotel.

I looked back at Seth and Nikki.

"He just wants you happy sweetheart", Seth said.

"I don't want to talk about him", I said.

"You should, Summer has been telling everyone that it's over between you two and word around the locker room is Renee Young has her eye on Dean", he said.

"Dean won't stray", I said.

"And you?", Nikki asked.

"I thought you knew me better than that Nik", I said.

The guy at the counter handed Seth his room card.

He looked at me.

I got us a room.

"I need three key cards", I told him.

He nodded.

"We're gonna head on up, see you", Seth said.

I nodded.

Dean came back in.

"Roman said yes", he said.

The guy handed us the cards.

"I can wait for Roman, if you want to head up", he said.

I nodded.

I turned to go and he grabbed my wrist.

I turned to look at him.

"I love you", he said.

"Me too"

He smiled.

I turned towards the elevators.

Dean-

Even if she didn't say it back, the me too was the most I've ever gotten since she pushed me away. I knew in my head and in my heart that she loved me too.

Seth or Nikki must have said something to her.

Roman walked in.

"Whats up man", Roman said.

"Same old same old, just trying to stay positive", I said.

"That's good, how is she?", he asked.

We got in the elevator.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me, Rome I know this is a lot to ask but"

"I'll talk to her, she's my friend Dean and if a talk helps her then I'll talk to her", he said.

"Thanks"

He nodded.

We got to the room.

Lexi came out of our room.

She was in her pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Hey baby girl", he said hugging her.

"It's nice to see you again", she said.

"You too kid, so how are the girls?", he asked.

"Growing to fast", she said.

"I know how that is", he said sitting down on the couch.

He looked at her, his expression serious.

"How are you?", he asked.

She raised a brow and looked at me.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking that damn question", she said angry.

"Lexi", I said the tone in my voice stern.

"Ok, no fighting", Roman said standing in between us.


	3. Chapter 3-Welcome Back

Chapter 3-Welcome Back

Lexi-

Roman had stopped us before the screaming started.

I woke up early, Deans arm wrapped around me and his chest pressed into my back, his soft breathing near my ear, this is the closest I've been to him in months.

I shifted out from under his arm.

I got a ride with Nattie and Rosa, seeing as the new season of total divas was filming.

They had let me skip that part of last season after what happened.

"I'm so glad your back Lex", Rosa said, a little to cheerful for me.

"Me too, I think work is what I need right now", I said.

Nattie smiled at me.

"Does Dean know your coming with us?", Nattie asked.

"I left note"

"Girl your man is so hot, your really lucky to have someone especially someone loyal", Rosa said.

I glanced at her.

"Why would you say that?", I asked.

I saw Nattie make a face.

Rosa bit her lip.

"Does this have anything to do with Renee?", I asked.

"Its just, we've seen them together and well"

Nattie stopped Rosa.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dean wouldn't stray", I said.

"Your right", Nattie said confident.

We got to the arena and I grabbed my things.

A car screeched to a halt next to us.

"Oh my god", Rosa said.

Dean jumped out of the driver side.

Roman got out of the passenger side, holding Dean back.

The total divas cameras filming us.

"A fucking note, are you kidding me", Dean yelled.

Nattie and Rosa stood back.

"I have to go", I said casually and walked away.

Dean-

She just walked away.

"That's not like Lexi", Nattie said.

"Dean, go after her and I'll park the car", Roman said.

I did.

Catching her arm before she walked into the divas locker room.

"I'm sorry I yelled", I said.

"It's fine", she said shrugging.

"No it's not baby, what happened to you, where's my Lexi", I cupped her face and I looked into her eyes, they seemed empty and distant.

"Can I go, I need to see Stephanie", she said calmly.

"I love you", I said.

"I have to go", she said.

I dropped my hands and she walked into the divas locker room.

I ran my hand through my hair.

Roman appeared.

"Hey", he said.

"That's not Lexi, I don't know who that is but that's not my Lexi", I said.

Roman put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

Lexi-

I put on my ring gear on.

"Hey your back", AJ said.

"Yeah", I said.

"How have you been, we've missed you around here", she said.

"Fine"

She sat down next to me while I put my boots on.

"You seem different, if you ever want to talk you know I'm here", she said.

I nodded.

"I have to go see Stephanie, I'll see you April", I said.

She nodded.

Getting to Stephanie's office, I knocked softly.

She smiled, H was with her.

"Come on in Lexi", H said.

I felt like I was in the principles office.

I sat down.

H shut the door and took a seat next to me.

"How have you been?", she asked.

"I'm fine, I just wish people would stop asking me that", I said playing with a string on my shorts.

"You went through something horrible and your sisters are just concerned"

I stopped her.

"My sisters?", I asked, I thought it was Dean who set this up.

"They asked us to give you that ultimatum, we agreed I mean you should talk to someone", H said.

"We talked to Dean about it, he agrees but doesn't want to push you", she said.

"Whatever just tell me what I need to do, I just want to get back to work", I said.

They glanced at each other.

"You'll be doing therapy on your days off, if you don't report for it, you're not going to compete in night of champions for the divas title", she said.

I nodded.

Night of Champions was a couple of months away.

"Is that it?", I asked.

"How are your girls?", she asked.

"Fine, can I go now", I said.

"You'll be walking out with Seth Rollins tonight", H said.

I nodded.

I was looking down, Stephanie put her hand over mine and I flinched.

She removed it quickly.

"Can I go", I said low.

"Of course", H Said.

I nodded and got up to leave.

I went to catering and found my sisters talking, Dean was talking to Seth and Roman.

"I can't believe you told them to give me an ultimatum, this is my career, my life, and my feelings and my thoughts are my own, I am fine why can't you all get that", I yelled at Brie and Nikki.

"We just love you Lex", Nikki said.

"You and Dean", Brie started.

I stopped her.

"What happens between me and my husband is none of your business, so stay out of it", I yelled.

"You shouldn't treat your husband the way you do", Nikki yelled back.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, you don't even have a husband, no man would ever marry you", I yelled.

"Lexi", Dean said loud.

I was shaking with anger.

I took two steps back and then turned to walk away.

Getting to the divas locker room.

I sat down and closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath, I couldn't believe I yelled at them, regretting what I said.

I wiped the tears that fell.

A knock at the door.

"Go away", I said.

"Alex", Randys voice said.

I opened it and walked out.

He looked at me concerned.

"I swear if you ask me how I'm feeling"

He stopped me.

"What the hell was that, I've never seen you so angry Lex", he said.

"They wouldn't mind their own business", I said shrugging.

"What's going on with you?", he asked.

"God nothing why can't you all just leave me the fuck alone, stay away from me", I said walking away.

He grabbed my arm.

I turned and pushed him hard, he fell back.

He looked at me shocked.

Hell I was surprised.

"Alex", Deans voice said.

I turned and Dean looked from me to Randy who was getting up.

Randy brushed himself off.

"Randy"

"Save it", he said walking away.


	4. Chapter 4-Long Road Ahead

Chapter 4-Long Road Ahead

Dean-

I watched Randy walk away.

I looked back at Lexi who looked shocked she had done that.

I stood in front of her.

"He knows you didn't mean it", I said.

"What do you want?", she asked.

"I wanted to know what that argument with your sisters was about", I said.

I leaned back against the wall.

"I have to talk to a therapist", she said looking down.

"The ultimatum, they wanted me to ask Steph but I couldn't do that to you", I said.

"I know"

"Would you like me to go with you?", I asked.

"No"

Seth came marching down the hall.

Nikki chasing after him to stop.

He stopped in front of Lexi, who raised a brow.

"Where the hell do you think you get off telling Nikki I wouldn't marry her", he yelled.

Lexi laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

I pulled Seth back.

"Get away from her", I growled.

"This is why she thinks its ok to act like this because you keep defending her, protecting her, let her feel something Dean", he yelled at me.

"Leave her alone", I said.

He shook his head.

Nikki took his hand as they walked away.

Lexi clapped, I looked at her.

"That was a good show but I have to go", she said.

I grabbed her elbow and she jumped.

She backed into the wall.

I had forgotten after what happened grabbing her without her knowing scared her.

"Sorry I forgot, I just wanted to know if you were coming back with me or going with Nattie?", I asked.

She took a deep breath.

"I would really like it if you rode with me and Roman", I said.

She nodded.

"Ok, I'll pick you up here when I'm done", I said.

She nodded and then walked away.

I sighed. I hoped the therapy would work, I missed her but I wasn't going to give up on her.

I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey you", Renee said.

I sighed annoyed.

"You looked stressed Jon, let me help you", she said.

I took her hand off my arm.

"No", I said.

"I don't understand why you still love her, she treats you like crap no scratch that worse than crap", she said.

I snorted and shrugged.

"She loves me, she's scared", I said.

"She's crazy", Renee said.

"Don't you call her that, you have no idea what she's been through, so don't go there", I said loud.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned to see Stephanie.

"Don't you have a job to do Renee?", she asked her.

"Yes ma'am", Renee said rushing off.

"At least act professional and put some damn shoes on", Stephanie called after her.

She looked back at me.

"How are you doing?", she asked.

"Hanging in there", I said.

"This thing with Lexi, its gonna be a difficult long road ahead for the both of you", she said.

"I know but she never gave up on me, I'm not giving up on her", I said.

"I hope you don't because going through those memories of what happened are going to be hell for her", she said.

I nodded.

"There's also something I wanted to talk to you about, there going to start filming a new movie called Lockdown"

"Let me stop you there, I'm sorry but I can't, not with whats happening to Lexi", I said.

"I understand", she said.

"Thank you for the offer though", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

Lexi-

I went to get dressed for when I walked out with Seth.

Who knows if he even still wants me there after what happened.

I turned the corner bumping into Renee Young, she smiled.

I knew she was friends with Summer.

"Watch where your going", I said walking past her.

She looked at me confused.

I started walking.

"Wow no wonder Dean's exhausted, he has to deal with you and your sour manner", she said.

I chuckled.

"I get it, your mad at me because my husband won't sleep with you, hey no wonder you and Summer are friends", I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that why he always comes to look for me, during shows, at the hotel, and we even ride to the airport together, I might not be sleeping with him now but I will, you'll eventually push him to his breaking point and he'll come running", she said smirking.

"I bet its nice to dream, keep your fantasies sweetheart because that's all they will ever be", I said.

I turned to walk away.

"Did he tell you about the movie, you know the one Stephanie offered him a part in?", she asked.

I looked back at her and smiled.

"Listen I really don't want to beat your face in, so shut up and walk away now", I said.

She chuckled and left.

I took a deep breath.

"Whats up super bitch", Brie said.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"I came to apologize, Nikki and I shouldn't have meddled in your life but we love you and your our little sister, you're not the same anymore Lex", she said.

"Don't you think I know that, I'm not stupid", I said loud.

"I didn't come to argue", she said.

"We can talk later, right now I need to work", I said walking away.

I saw Seth waiting for me.

I wanted to apologize but I couldn't.

"You really hurt Nikki", he said.

"She hurt me"

"Your hurting yourself, Nikki and Brie were just trying to look out for you, like we all are, Dean's the only one hiding along side you because he's afraid of losing you, he shouldnt be defending you, your so selfish you don't even realize you're hurting him", he said.

"I'm hurting him", I said angry.

I laughed.

"I can't even look at him without thinking of", I stopped.

"Say it Lex, say her name", Seth growled.

Dean pushed him away from me.

"I told you to leave her be", Dean growled.

"Stop defending her", Seth said back.

"Hey stop, now's not the time", H yelled at them.

Dean came over to me.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"You of all people should be pushing her to get help, you're a coward", Seth said.

I didn't move.

"Your so afraid of being alone again, that you let her act like it's all ok when it's not", Seth said to Dean.

"We don't need you Seth", Dean said.

I looked at Seth and his eyes fell on me.

"I hope your happy, this is your fault", he said to me.

H looked at me and then to Seth.

"Maybe he should go out alone, Lex and Dean go on back to the hotel", he said calmly.

Dean reached for my hand but I pulled it away.

"I'm sorry", Dean said.


	5. Chapter 5-Holding You Back

Chapter 5-Holding You Back

Lexi-

Dean waited outside.

I changed and grabbed my bags.

Getting out of the door, Dean took my bag.

"Um"

He looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"I have to talk to Stephanie real quick", I said.

"Ok, I'll take the bags to the car", he said.

I nodded.

He went to pick up my other bag and I kissed his cheek.

He seemed surprised.

"What?", I said.

"Nothing", he said softly.

I went and found Stephanie with H.

She smiled.

"Steph is it true you offered Dean a role in a movie?", I asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

She sighed and nodded.

"What did he say?", I asked.

"He said he couldn't, which is ok", she said.

"Are you still willing to give him the role?", I asked.

"Does Dean know you're doing this?", she asked.

"No, he does things without telling me all the time, so can you?", I asked.

"Yes of course", she said.

I nodded.

"What about Dean?", she asked.

"I'll handle Dean", I said.

She nodded.

"He'd have to leave next month", she said.

"Ok"

I turned and went to the parking lot.

"Lex", Nikki called out to me.

"Look if you came to argue", she stopped me.

"We're sisters, Seth and Dean are brothers in a way, I don't want them hating each other"

"Because of me?", I questioned.

"No, Lex"

"Dean's waiting for me", I said.

She nodded.

"Maybe we can all get together soon, have dinner", she said.

"Yeah I'll tell Dean", I said.

She nodded and I walked away.

Getting to Dean, I saw him drop something.

He popped a piece of gum in his mouth.

I looked down and picked up the cigarette he dropped.

"Your smoking?", I asked.

"I don't smoke all the time, that's my first one in a long time", he said.

"I made you start smoking again"

"No doll, that has nothing to do with you", he said.

I held my hand out.

"Come on", I said.

He nodded and put the pack in my hand.

I crumpled the box into a ball and threw it out.

"No more", I said.

"No more doll face", he said.

Roman appeared and threw his bag in the back.

I got in his car and we drove back to the hotel.

I changed into my pajama shorts and a tank top.

Dean came out of the bathroom in basketball shorts and no shirt.

His hair wet from his shower.

He laid flat on his stomach and sighed.

"We need to talk", I said.

He turned his head to face me.

"You wanna talk?", he asked surprised.

Usually I gave him my back and ignored any attempt he tried to make at starting a conversation.

"When were you going to tell me about the movie?", I asked.

He leaned on his elbows.

"I'm not doing it so, I didn't think it was important to tell", he said.

"I know I haven't been myself lately but I would still think you would have told me", I said.

"Who told you?", he asked.

"Your girlfriend", I said.

He raised a brow.

"I would never"

"I know Jon", I said low.

He hugged his pillow close, watching me.

"I told Stephanie you'd do it", I said.

"What?", he asked.

"I want you to do the movie Jon", I said.

"Babe"

"Please, who knows maybe the time apart will do us some good, I'll be doing therapy while your away"

I stopped.

"Don't leave me", he mumbled.

I looked over at him.

The side of his face squished into the pillow, his eyes still on me.

"Why would I do that?", I asked.

He smiled.

I laid down and bit my lip before resting close to his body.

He kissed my forehead.

I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my waist.

"I'm sorry", I said low.

"About?", he asked.

His hand rubbing my back.

"You told Amelia you'd never let anything happen to her and I", he stopped me.

"Its ok", he said.

"I know you'd never let anything happen to any of us", I said.

"Damn right", he said.

I turned so my back hit his chest.

His arm went around my neck and the other around my waist.

"I missed you so much baby", he whispered.

I wrapped his arm tighter around me.

Dean-

I held her tight to me.

She was afraid.

"So are you going to do the movie?", she asked.

I locked our fingers together.

"I don't want to hold you back from a great career your destined for, I haven't told you but I'm so proud of you Jon.", she said.

I kissed her shoulder.

"I'll do the movie", I said.

She sighed.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too", she said.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

I hadn't heard those words in so long.

"Goodnight darlin", I said.

I waited till I knew she was fast asleep, closing my eyes and drifting off.

I woke up instantly when I heard a scream beside me.

Lexi was having her usual nightmare.

Roman came rushing in.

"Baby wake up", I yelled.

Her arms were swinging all around.

I straddled her, pinning her arms down.

"Lexi please wake up", I yelled.

I looked at Roman.

"Get Nikki and Brie now", I yelled.

He took off out the door.

"Please just let me die", she screamed.

I was terrified and stunned by what she said.

Nikki and Brie came into the room fast.

"Where's her make up bag?", Brie asked.

"Bathroom", I said holding Lexi down.

Nikki went to get it and handed it to Brie.

She took out a needle and a tiny bottle.

"What the fuck is that?", Seth asked.

"I want to know that too", I said.

Brie filled the needle up to the three.

"Hold her arm down Dean", Brie said.

"What is that?", I asked.

Brie put the needle into Lexi's arm.

Lexi's breathing got under control and she stopped screaming.

She fell right back to sleep like nothing happened.


	6. Chapter 6-Not Ok

Chapter 6-Not Ok

Dean-

I got off Lexi and waited for Brie or Nikki to say something.

They looked at each other.

"Lets talk in the living room", Brie said.

I nodded, they all walked out of the room.

I covered Lexi and kissed her forehead.

I walked out into the living room.

Nikki sat next to Seth.

Roman sat back, his finger tapping on the armrest waiting.

Brie tossed me the tiny bottle.

"The doctor said it would help her, she only needs it when she can't sleep or when she has a panic attack", Brie said.

"My wife is on drugs, how did I not know this was she even going to tell me about this?", I asked.

"You know how she's been lately", Nikki said.

"What if the drug is making her act the way she's been acting", Roman said.

"No, the doctor barely prescribed it to her for work, Stephanie knows", Brie said.

"But I didn't", I said loud.

"Maybe this will open your eyes Jon, she isn't ok, you know we all love her but she needs help", seth said.

I looked at the tiny bottle in my hand.

I nodded.

"Ok", I said.

"So what are we doing?", Roman said.

"Whatever we need to do", I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Do you want us to stay?", Brie asked.

"No, Roman's here if I need help", I said.

Brie nodded.

They left.

I ran my hand through my hair.

"Are you going to tell her you know about this?", Roman asked pointing at the tiny glass bottle.

I nodded.

"I'm not happy about this at all, drugs", I said.

"Is this the first time she's had nightmares like that?", he asked.

"No, they started a month after Penny was killed, she'd wake up screaming and crying", I said.

"Those nightmares caused her to go into early labor, didn't they", he said.

I looked down.

"Yes, it put alot of stress on her and Amelia", I said.

"Dean, why didn't you say something then", he said.

"This is my family, my wife, I should be able to handle this and take care of them on my own and I can't even do that", I said.

Roman sighed.

"We are a family whether blood or not, we are always here for you", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

"We should get some sleep, we have a show tomorrow", he said.

I got to my room and put the needle and bottle back in her make up bag.

I pulled out a orange bottle with pills in them.

The label said Alexandra Good, sleep aide.

I put the pills back and zipped it up.

Laying down beside her.

"I wish you would just talk to me", I whispered.

I pulled her into my arms.

Kissing the back of her head.

Lexi-

My arm hurt a little, like it was sore.

I wiped my eyes and looked at a small bruise that was starting to show.

"What the hell", I mumbled.

Dean came into the room.

He looked mad.

He tossed the bottle and the needle on the bed.

Then the bottle of pills.

"Your going through my things now", I said.

"You had a nightmare and I couldn't wake you, I had Roman call your sisters and Brie stuck that needle in your arm", he said loud.

His eyes just about popped out of his head.

Looking alot like the lunatic fringe.

I shook the pill bottle.

"I can't sleep without them, the insomnia I had was making me sick", I said.

I lifted the tiny bottle.

"This is for the panic attacks and nightmares I have when I'm asleep, seeing as the sleeping pills won't let me wake up", I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked.

"The same reason you didn't tell me about the movie and the cigarettes", I said.

"Those are completely different from this", he said yelled.

I laughed.

"I am not your mother Dean, I'm not a fucking drug addict", I snapped.

"I didn't say"

"You didn't need too", I said.

I knew I hurt him with the mother comment I made.

The look in his eyes told me so.

"Why are you being so cruel?", he asked.

"Don't act like this isn't your fault, you brought that woman into our life", I said.

"You don't think I know that, it kills me every single day I look at you or at Amelia, I hurt the person that I love the most, the person who taught me how to love and the woman who gave me a family, the family I almost lost", he yelled.

He shook his head.

"Your not ok, I'm done dancing around acting like what you say or do is ok, your hurting everyone who's trying to help you", he said.

"I wish I never met you", I said.

He held his breath.

Hurt in his eyes.

"You don't mean that", he said.

I licked my lips, looking away from him.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry", I cried.

He crawled up the bed and over to me.

Wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Everything's gonna be ok doll, I promise", he said.

"I don't mean to hurt you", I cried.

"I know baby, I know"

He kissed my forehead.

He pulled me in between his legs.

His arms wrapped around me tight as I cried.

"We can do this darlin, I won't give up, we're gonna make it through this", he said low.

"I don't get you"

"What do you mean?", he asked.

I pulled away from him and he wiped my cheeks.

His eyes looking into mine.

"I'm hurting you"

"The only thing that could hurt me is losing you and I'll be damned if I let that happen, your stuck with me beautiful", he said.

He kissed my nose and I laid my head on his chest.

His hand rubbed my back.

"We're gonna be ok baby", he whispered.

"Everyone's frustrated with me and I don't know what to do", I said.

"Well you can start off by apologizing to everyone", he said.

I felt his lips kiss the side of my head.

I nodded.

"Promise me darling", he said.

"I promise"


	7. Chapter 7-Best For Business

Chapter 7-Best For Business

Lexi-

I was getting ready to walk out with Seth.

He was holding his briefcase.

He still wasn't talking to me.

"Do you ever get tired of carrying that around?", I asked my voice low and nervous. Trying to break the awkward silence.

I had promised Dean that I would stop lashing out at people and to try to have some sort of conversation with someone. It was hard, I didn't feel like myself.

Seth looked at me and smiled.

"She speaks", he said.

"Yeah, sorry about what I said"

He sighed.

"We're friends, I forgive you but just because Dean lets it slid doesnt mean I will", he said.

"I know"

"Tomorrow's your first therapy session, you ready for it?", he asked.

"Not really but I'm doing this for my girls and Dean", I said.

He nodded.

"I don't know what you went through, hell no one does but talking will do you some good", he said.

"I know"

"You ready to do this?", he asked.

"Yeah"

His music hit and I took his arm.

Dean-

I watched some of Lexi and Seth.

Smiling as I watched her.

Renee cornered me.

"Leave me alone", I said.

"I heard you decided to do the movie after all", she said.

"My wife decided it was best for me"

Her hands went to my chest.

"Maybe I can meet you in Vancouver for a week", I stopped her.

"No thanks"

"So what now that your wife's back, your ditching me", she said loud.

I chuckled and rubbed my forehead.

"What are you talking about, we're friends", I said.

"Your flirting says other wise"

"I'm sorry if you took us talking or me giving you a ride to the hotels as flirting but I will never cheat on my wife", I said.

I saw Nikki walking down the hall with Eva Marie.

"Hey Nikki", I said.

She stopped and turned.

"I have to go", I said.

I left her standing there.

Catching up to Nikki and Eva.

"Hey", Nikki said.

"Renee still hitting on you?", Eva asked.

"Somehow someway I need to get her off me", I said.

They laughed.

"Just don't cheat on my sister", Nikki said poking me in my chest.

"I'd never do that", I said.

She nodded.

"That's why Brie and I knew you were the one", she said.

Seth and Lexi were walking down the hall, laughing.

I hadn't heard her laugh in so long.

"Hey you two", Nikki said.

"Hey yourself", Seth said kissing her.

In that moment Cena decided to pass.

He glanced at Nikki and Seth looking at each other.

Pain in his eyes.

I reached out to Lexi, she hesitated but took my hand.

Pulling her close to me.

I kissed her forehead.

"You did great out there doll face", I said.

"Hey we're best for business of course she did great", Seth said winking at her.

She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"It's nice to see you both back together", Nikki said.

"I know you guys are so cute", Eva said.

I chuckled.

Renee and Summer passed us.

I kissed Lexi's forehead again.

"Ready to go?, Rome is waiting by the car", I said.

"Yeah, I just need to find Nattie and give her back her makeup bag", she said.

I nodded.

Walking out to the parking lot, we saw Nattie and Rosa talking.

We stopped beside her car. Total Divas filming.

"Hey Nat", Lexi said.

She smiled.

"Hey Lexi, what's up"

"Your bag"

"Right, forgot you had it", she said.

"Hi Rosa, so Nat you and Summer friends now?", Lexi asked.

"No but Rosa invited her along and I'm stuck with her", Nattie rolled her eyes.

Rosa just smiled.

"I hope you know you just signed Summers death certificate", I told Rosa.

She laughed.

"This will be great, it'll give them both a chance to talk, Lexi you should join us", Rosa took her hand.

Lexi laughed.

"Thats a really bad idea", I said.

"Summer's a nice girl", Rosa said.

"Wait till she burns you chick then we'll talk", Lexi said.

Rosa shrugged and got into the car.

"Nat you can ride with us", Lexi said.

Lexi looked at me.

I nodded.

"No I paid for half of this car rental so I have to stick it out", she said.

"Well if you murder Summer make sure you bury her deep deep down, I'll also hide you when your wanted", Lexi said to her.

Nattie laughed.

Lexi was acting a little like herself tonight.

"Thanks I'll hold you to that", she said.

I took Lexi's hand as we walked to our car.

I looked at her smiling.

"What?", she asked.

"You're amazing", I said.

She smiled.

I leaned down to kiss her, my lips gently brushing hers.

We hadn't kissed in so long, missing the taste of her lips and the way they felt against mine.

Lexi-

Waking up the next morning, I stared up at the ceiling.

Roman had decided to head home early.

Dean wanted to have sex but I just wasn't ready for that, he understood.

A knock at the door made me jump.

Dean stretched and yawned.

"Who the fuck is that?", he asked groggy.

"I'll get it", I said.

He wiped his eyes.

I was in pajama shorts and a tank top.

He jumped up.

"I'll get it, your not answering the door dressed like that", he said.

"Still jealous"

"Have you seen yourself babe, no one is taking my woman", he said.

He was in only boxers.

His hair tangled.

He opened the door.

I grabbed his new sweater and put it on.

"Who was it?", I asked crawling back up the hotel bed and under the covers.

"Breakfast from Seth and Nikki, enjoy lovebirds", he read the card.

He looked at me.

"Looks good", I said.

He handed me a plate and we ate in bed.

"I got you my unstable shirt also", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

He kissed my cheek and I giggled.

Wiping the sticky syrup kiss off of my cheek.

"Sorry I got syrup on your cheek", he said.

He licked my cheek.

"Dean", I said giggling.

"You taste good", he said smiling.

"Thanks", I said wiping it.

"You ready for today, your first session", he said.

I nodded.

"I'm nervous", I said.

"It'll be fine and I'll be right outside if you need me", he said.

"You don't need to stay", I said.

"I want to"

I nodded.

"I, I love you", I said.

He looked up and smiled.

"I love you too baby", he said.


	8. Chapter 8-Meeting Dr Peterson

Chapter 8-Meeting Dr. Peterson

Lexi-

Dean drove me to the building I needed to be at.

We walked into the elevator.

Watching the total divas film crew get in also.

"It's gonna be ok", he said.

"I know"

I had talked to the producers of the show and asked for the session not to be filmed or listened in on.

I squeezed Dean's hand.

Getting to the floor.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Peterson", I said.

The girl at the front desk nodded and made a call.

The door opened and a guy walked out.

He smiled.

"You must be Alex, I'm doctor Peterson", he said.

He was about to shake my hand but Dean stopped him.

"Hell no, we need a new doctor preferable a woman", Dean said.

Dr. Peterson laughed.

"Sorry dude I'm sure your great but nope", Dean said pulling me away.

"Dean I have to start my sessions today", I reminded him.

He growled.

"I assure you Mr. Good, the relationship that I will have with your wife will be strictly doctor/patient", he said.

"See", I said.

Dean raised a brow.

"You put your hands on my wife and I chop them off", Dean poked him in his chest.

"Dean", I said pulling him back.

"It's ok, I get it", Dr. Peterson said.

He looked at Dean.

"You've lost so much, it's obvious she's the most important thing in your life, besides your kids of course, you feel since before your relationship that you were never good enough for her but you are Dean", he said.

Dean looked him up and down.

Creeped out that he got it right I'm sure.

"Dean", I said softly.

He looked down at me and gave me the most gentle look.

I rubbed his stubbly cheek with my thumb.

"Stay", I said.

"I'll be right out here", he said, his hands on his hips.

I nodded.

He looked back at the doctor.

"Hear that doc, I'll be right here", he said sitting down next to the door.

Dr. Peterson laughed.

"Good to know"

The doctor was about to guide me in, his hand placed on my shoulder.

Dean stood and pointed at his hand.

The doctor held his hands up in defense.

Dean sat back down.

We walked in and he closed the door.

I sat down in an armchair.

"So Mrs. Good, I have been informed about your situation, would you like to start, anywhere you like", he said.

"I dont know", I said nervous.

"How about I ask you some questions so I can get to know you a little better", he said.

I nodded.

"How long have you been with your husband?", he asked.

"Three almost four years", I said.

"You have two girls?", he asked.

"Yes"

He nodded.

"How is your relationship with your husband?", he asked.

"Great, I mean we well more like me, have our fights", I said.

"What was your relationship with Penny Reeding?", he asked.

I bit my lip.

"She was, um Dean's ex", I said softly.

"How did that make you feel?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"The way it would make any normal woman feel, especially since I was pregnant when I met her and all of Dean's other female companions", I said.

"When you say companions?"

"My husband was whore", I said.

He chuckled.

"Is he still that way?", he asked.

"No, he turns any female attention away", I said.

"That's good"

"Yeah"

"Now your sisters?", he said.

"I'm assuming you mean the twins?", I asked.

"What are your feelings towards them?", he asked.

I shrugged.

He stared at me.

"I guess I'm still a little angry at them"

"For not telling you they were your sisters?", he asked.

I gave him a look that asked how did you know.

He nodded.

"Your sisters might have filled me in", he said.

"No wonder they recommended you", I said.

"They figured I needed to know a little"

"So is this when you tell me I have daddy issues", I said.

"Have you talked to your birth father?"

"Only when he comes over to see the girls but other then that no", I said.

"Do you want a relationship with him?"

"I'm not sure"

"You want one but you can't let your anger go, the pain of not being in your life", he said.

"Are we done?", I asked.

"Almost, when you were kidnapped, what did you feel?", he asked.

"I don't want to talk about that", I said.

"I think it would help you"

"You know Jon has daddy and mommy issues maybe you can talk to him", I said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you stop asking about..."

He waited.

"Penny", he said.

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Ok, how about next session we talk to Jon", he said.

"Sounds good"

He nodded and I got up.

"Hold on", he said.

I sat back down.

"I want you to try and talk to Jon, about anything, seeing you two I feel like there's some unresolved feelings", he said.

I looked down.

"You blame him"

"Only when I'm angry", I said.

"Try taking a deep breathe when you feel like lashing out", he said.

I nodded.

"Now we are done", he said smiling.

I stood.

He opened the door for me.

Dean stood.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

Dr. Peterson looked at him.

"I think it would be a good idea if on her next visit you came in as well", he said.

"Is that ok with you doll face?", he asked me.

"I guess"

Dean nodded.

"Ok I'll see you two tomorrow", he said.

We got home and I picked up Amelia from the baby swing.

"Hi Lia", I held her close.

Gracie came running in from the kitchen with Dean's dad.

He sounded out of breath.

Dean picked up Gracie.

"You gave grandpa a work out kiddo", Dean said.

Gracie giggled and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"How was therapy?", Dean's dad asked.

"Exhausting", I said.

"Your dad came by", he said.

"What did he want?", I asked.

"To see the girls", he said.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap with Lia", I said.

Dean-

I put Gracie down.

"Therapist wants to talk to me too, I don't think I'm ready for that, there are things Lexi doesn't know about me", I said low.

"Like?", my dad asked.

"Drugs, she doesn't know about that", I said.

"Then tell her Jon", he said.

I nodded.

"Oh some woman name Helena called said she got your number from some friend", he said.

"If she calls again tell her to fuck off", I said.

"Please don't tell me she's another Penny?", he asked.

"I hope not"

I said going upstairs.

Lexi was in bed with Amelia, she was humming a song to her.

I watched and smiled.

"Hey", she said.

"She asleep?", I whispered.

Lexi nodded.

I went over and laid behind Lexi.

My arm around her waist.

"She's so beautiful", I said.

"Yeah", Lexi smiled.

"There's something I need to tell you darlin", I said.

**-Still finishing up the next chapter to Safe, should be up later or tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9-My World

Chapter 9-My World

Dean-

My hand slowly rubbed Lexi's thigh and up to her hip.

This is the longest I've touched her, the closest I've been to her without her pulling away.

"Dean"

"I'm sorry, I know your not ready but I just miss you", I said.

"Just give me a little more time, ok"

"Does tomorrow work for you?", I asked playfully.

She giggled and I smiled.

"I'm just kidding you know that right, I don't want you to do anything your not ready for", I said.

"I know"

I kissed her shoulder and watched Amelia snuggle close to Lexi.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked.

"Sure"

"How many munchkins do you want to have or I'm more asking how many are you willing to have", I said.

She glanced at me.

"How about you tell me how many you want to have", she said.

"What if I said two more"

"Four sounds like a good number", she said.

I smiled.

"Maybe one of those two will be a boy", she said.

"All girls is ok with me, my queen and my princesses", I said.

"A house full of girls and a lunatic fringe, sounds dangerous"

I chuckled.

"I think the house full of women is more dangerous then me", I said.

"Do you know what your going to say to Dr. Peterson tomorrow?"

I shifted a little.

"There's something I need to tell you", I said.

"Hold that thought, I'm gonna put Amelia in her crib",she said.

I nodded and she picked her up, walking out and then coming back.

I leaned up against the headboard, she came to sit beside me.

"I use to do drugs Lex", I said quick.

"Go on"

"You know the way I grew up and my job wasn't always enough to get my mom and I by, so I would deal it as well"

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked.

"I was afraid you'd break up with me"

"Anything else?", she asked.

"My dad was in jail, he got out about a year ago and then went straight to rehab", I said.

"I thought you said you haven't seen or talked to your dad since he walked out on you and your mom?", she asked.

"He would send me post cards from time to time, I never responded to any of them"

"Dean, we could have helped him", she said.

"Sweetheart, you were pregnant and dealing with your own father, I couldn't do that to you",I said.

"Is there anything else?", she asked, she looked angry or frustrated, I couldn't tell.

I nodded slowly.

"Someone called for me today, her name is Helena", I said low.

I looked at Lexi.

Fear on her face.

"I swear to you, she is not getting anywhere near my family, understand your safe baby", I said.

"What does she want?", she said so low I could barely hear her.

"I haven't talked to her and I'm not going to", I said.

She nodded.

I slowly reached over to take her hand, she let me and I squeezed it gently.

"No one is taking my world from me", I said.

She looked up at me and pressed herself into my side.

"You're my world, my everything", I whispered.

"You're mine"

"I love you darlin"

I gently kissed her lips and we heard a tiny giggle.

Looking beside me, Gracie was standing there smiling.

"Up daddy", she said.

"I love hearing you say daddy, my beautiful princess", I said picking her up and kissing her dimpled cheek.

She had learned to say daddy, not being around so much and hearing everyone around me call me Dean, she started calling me by my name.

"Mommy", Gracie pointed at Lexi.

"What if we take the girls on the road with us", I said.

"I'd love that but we can't do that to them, they'll be so exhausted"

"That's true", I said.

"Lia?", Gracie asked.

She couldn't say Amelia right so we told her to call her Lia.

"She's sleeping", Lexi told her.

"Oh"

Gracie laid her head on my chest, I played with her curls.

"Can you tell daddy you love him, say I love you daddy", Lexi said to her.

"No mommy say", Gracie said pointing at Lexi.

Lexi rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love daddy, I always will", she said.

I turned her and found her lips.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you too beautiful and I always will", I said softly.

"Mommy kiss", Gracie said.

Lexi kissed the top of Gracie's head and Gracie giggled.

"My turn", I said kissing her head.

Gracie grabbed my face in her tiny hands and kissed my nose.

"Daddy", she said.

"Wanna go visit uncle Seth and aunt Nikki?", I asked her.

Gracie smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes", I said.

I started tickling her and she giggled loud.

Lexi laughed.

"No daddy", Gracie said laughing.

"Lets go get you dressed to go see uncle Seth kiddo", Lexi said.

Gracie jumped into Lexi's arms and they left the room.

Amelia started crying.

"Dean can you get her", Lexi said from Gracie's room.

"Sure babe"

I walked into Amelia's room.

"What's wrong princess, it's ok darlin", I said.

I lifted her and sat down in the rocking chair, I laid her on my chest and hummed.

She continued to cry.

"Lets try something else", I said.

I bounced her gently, she calmed down.

"You're a good dad, I'm sorry I never told you", Lexi said from the door way.

"Thanks to you", I said.

"She likes being bounced and hummed too, Gracie likes it when I brush her hair with my fingers when she falls asleep, like her dad"

My dad came in.

"Seth and Nikki are here", he said.

"Tell them to come up", I said.

He nodded and a few seconds later they came into the room.

Nikki took Amelia from my arms and kissed her.

Gracie came running in and hugged Seth's legs.

"There's my girl, hi my little princess", Seth said picking her up.

"Daddy", she said to him.

I chuckled.

"Uncle Seth", he said correcting her.

"No, daddy", she said her tiny finger on his nose.

"You want your dad to kill me don't you", he said to her.

We all laughed and so did she.

"Don't worry she called the mail man daddy too and some random guy at the store", I said.

"You wanted her to learn how to say it, well", Nikki said.

Seth kissed Gracie's cheek and she giggled, trying to push his face away.

"Your beard tickles her cheek", Nikki said laughing.

Gracie rested her head on Seth's shoulder.

"So when's the next one due?", Nikki asked.

I smirked and glanced at Lexi.

"Not till Amelia's at least two", she said.

"I think it's your turn to have one now, let us take a break", I said.

"We're practicing, so who knows maybe soon", Seth said nudging Nikki.

Nikki blushed.


	10. Chapter 10-Date Night

Chapter 10- Date Night

Lexi-

"So what brings you over, we were on our way to yours", I said.

Seth and Nikki looked at each other.

Nikki looked at me.

"We decided on taking the girls with us and letting them sleep over so you two can spend some time alone together, even if its just a night", she said

"You want to take the girls?", I asked.

"They will be perfectly safe Lexi, I promise, you know me and I will not let anything happen to them", Seth said.

I looked at Dean.

I knew how much it meant to him to have alone time.

He glanced at me then he looked at Seth.

"We appreciate what your trying to do but"

I interrupted him.

"Ok", I said.

"Babe", Dean said.

"I'm ok, I need to do this right", I said.

I took a deep breath and they smiled.

"Rose and your dad have gone out, so you two will be alone", Seth smirked.

"Say bye to mommy Lia", Nikki said.

I kissed Amelia's cheek and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Bye mommy", Gracie said while Seth put her beanie and sweater on.

"Bye baby, be good for uncle Seth and aunt Nikki", I said.

She nodded and took Seths hand.

They put the girls in the car and drove off.

I bit my lip before looking at Dean.

"So what do you want to do?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"We can order take out and watch a movie", he said.

"Sounds good"

He nodded and we walked in.

He went to the kitchen and ordered.

Coming back with two movies in hand.

"Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers?", he asked, knowing I liked those movies.

"They both have sexy men in them"

He chuckled.

"You think Dave Bautista is sexy?", he asked.

"I was talking about Chris Pratt"

"Sure", he said smirking.

"You pick I'm gonna go get changed before the food gets here"

He nodded.

I went over to him.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Can I kiss you?", I asked.

I don't know why I asked, I just did.

He looked at me confused.

"I've never denied you beautiful and you don't need to ask, you can kiss me anytime you want, while I'm sleeping, showering, eating, my lips are yours", he said.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his soft lips.

I pulled away a little and looked into his eyes.

He wanted more, I wasn't going to deny that I did too.

He cleared his throat.

"You better go get changed", he said.

I nodded and went upstairs.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket and calling Brie.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"What's up Lexi, everything ok?", she asked.

"Yes, I just need a little advice"

"About?"

"I'm ready to be with Dean again, its sort of last minute I know"

"Last minute huh, well you can always cuddle with him and wear one of his shirts, only one of his shirts", I know she was smirking.

"What if he stops it?", I asked.

"He hasn't had any since before Amelia, trust me he won't, if he does tie him down", she said.

"Brie", I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"He won't deny you, that man loves you Alex", she said.

"Brie"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done or said, I never meant to hurt you", I said.

"You're my baby sister and nothing you do or say will ever make me hate you, now go get your man", she said.

"Bye"

I took a deep breath.

Grabbing his unstable tshirt and putting it on, letting my jeans slid off my legs.

I brushed my hair and glanced at myself in the mirror.

Hearing the door bell.

"Food's here babe", Dean said from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute", I said.

I waited till Dean closed the front door, I walked downstairs.

Dean was setting the food on the coffee table, movie was on.

Dean had set candles on the coffee table and a blanket in the couch.

"Since this is our first date night officially, I thought", he turned and stopped talking when he saw me.

His eyes went down to my bare legs.

"Dean"

"I don't want you to do something your not ready for darlin", he said.

"But I am"

His eyes found mine.

"No pressure beautiful", he said.

I shook my head.

"I need you Jon", I said.

I stepped towards him and he stiffened.

My hands on his chest, he relaxed and took a deep breath.

"I need you to be absolutely sure", he said low.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him.

His fingers buried themselves in my hair and he moaned.

I pulled away a little.

"I love you Jon and I'm yours", I mumbled against his lips.

Dean-

I lifted her into my arms and laid her on the couch.

I looked down at her and couldn't believe she was my wife.

I took my shirt off and kicked off my shoes.

Laying on top of her and between her legs.

My lips finding hers.

"Forgive me", I said low.

She looked at me confused.

"For all the bad things that have happened to us, if it wasn't for me, you'd have a better life and a happy one", I said.

"Jon, whatever I'm going through is all me"

"I just want to make you happy again"

"You are and I am", she said.

Her thumb softly rubbed my cheek.

My fingers brushed up her thighs.

"You look good in my shirt", I said.

She smiled and her hands went down to the button on my jeans.

She helped pull them down and off me, along with my briefs.

I lifted her shirt off her and kissed down her body.

My tongue tasting her skin.

"Jon", she moaned.

"I missed hearing my name like that", I said.

I rubbed my nose against hers.

"Are you sure?", I asked one last time.

"Make me yours"

"Always"

I pushed inside her and we both shut our eyes.

I took a deep breath.

"God I missed you", I said.

I moved slow, careful not to make her panic and just in case she stopped me half way.

"Harder Jon", she said.

"You sure", I said breathing faster.

"Yes", she moaned.

Lexi-

I woke up in Deans arms.

He had covered us in the blanket.

I turned to look at him.

"You ok baby?", he asked.

Before I could answer he spoke.

"Shit, I knew it you weren't ready and I forced you, fuck, I'm sorry"

"Jon"

"I just really missed you and seeing you like that and in my shirt"

I shut him up by kissing him, he relaxed.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I feel great, more relaxed", I said.

"Really?", he said kissing my neck.

I nodded and he smiled, I brushed his hair back.

"I haven't felt this calm or relaxed in a long time", I said.

He kissed my cheek.

"Glad I could help", he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11-Your Turn

Chapter 11-Your Turn

Dean-

I woke up the next day, my arm wrapped around Lexi.

I smiled thinking about last night.

"Good morning darlin", I whispered in her ear.

She shifted a little.

Then turned over to look at me, she snuggled close.

"I'm cold", she said sleepy.

I chuckled and rubbed her back.

"You were amazing last night", she said.

"Right back at you beautiful", I kissed her forehead.

"Haven't slept that well in a while", she kissed my shoulder.

"Same, I'm use to holding you when I fall asleep, I'm glad I can hold you again", I said.

I kissed her.

"Are you ready for today?", she asked.

"Are you?", I asked back.

"There's nothing else your keeping from me are you?", she asked.

"I told you everything"

"Then I'm ready"

She tried to get up but I stopped her.

Wrapping both arms around her.

She giggled.

"Come on Jon we have to get up"

"No not yet, please I just want to hold you like this a little longer", I whined.

I got on top of her and she cupped my face, her fingers tangled in my hair.

I pecked her lips.

After sleeping another hour with her, we finally got up and showered.

I was finishing getting ready when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Jon hey its me Helena"

I glanced at Lexi.

"Wrong number", I said hanging up.

Lexi smiled at me.

Seth and Nikki were watching the girls still.

Getting to the office.

Dr. Peterson smiled as we sat down.

"So Jon, why don't you tell me a little about you", he said.

"Listen doc, just tell me what you want to know", I said rubbing my neck.

"Ok, tell me something about your relationship with your mom", he said.

"That's easy, there is no relationship", I said shrugging.

"Why?"

Lexi put her hand on my leg to stop it from bouncing, I hadn't realized I was doing it.

I took a deep breath.

"I don't want one, she pushed me away and I tried to reconnect with her once, she insulted my wife and my kid", I said.

He nodded and wrote something down on his notepad.

"What about your dad?", he asked.

"He left, went to prison, got help"

"So its safe to say your relationship with him is ok?", he asked.

"As long as he doesn't hurt my girls, it's great", I said shrugging.

"Why not try that with your mom, take the girls to meet her"

I leaned forward.

"Hell no", I said.

"People change Dean"

"I am not putting my wife and my girls through what I went through, she had her chance and she fucked it up", I said getting angry.

"Jon", Lexi said grabbing my arm.

I took a deep breath before leaning back.

"If I mention Penny?", he asked.

I rubbed my shoulder.

"Don't like that huh", he said.

I realized what I was doing and stopped.

Lexi let go of my arm.

"What do you want to know about her?", I asked.

Glancing at Lexi's hands, watching as she rubbed her wrist.

She had scars there from the ropes Penny had tied on her tight.

"Can she step out?", I asked.

"No", she said.

"Its better if she's here", he said.

"I know how bad these memories hurt you and I don't want you closing yourself off again, not from me, we just got back to a good place", I said.

"This will help you stay there, you like her need to talk about this, if it stays bottled up, you won't like when it comes out", he said.

I took a deep breath.

"When your ready Dean", he said.

I licked my lips.

"Ask", I said.

"Your relationship with Penny", he said.

"It wasn't really a relationship, to me at least, I just wanted someone to come home too and she got pregnant, I told her I'd be there for the baby but I didn't want her"

"Why?", he asked.

"I wanted someone else, she was taken", I said.

I glanced at Lexi.

She gave me a soft gentle smile.

"What happened after that?"

"She got an abortion and I got my chance with the love of my life", I said smiling.

He smiled too and wrote something down.

"How did you feel about the abortion?", he asked.

"I didn't know she did it till a friend of mine told me, I guess I didn't feel much", I said.

"Go on, then what happened?", he asked.

"My mom got sick and Lexi convinced me to see her, by then she was two months and I didn't want to take her there but I needed her", I said.

I ran my fingers through my hair, angry with myself. I looked at her.

"This was my fault, I was selfish and I'm sorry baby", I said.

"We've been through this Jon", she said.

"Jon I need you to focus, what happened then", he said.

I rubbed my eyes.

"I rubbed Lexi in Penny's face, God I'm so stupid"

"Dean", Lexi said softly.

"I took her to a party and this jackass tried to", I stopped.

"He tried to rape me", she said.

"What happened the day of the kidnapping?", he asked.

"I had sent Dean to Ohio, hoping he could convince Penny to turn herself in, little did we know she was in Iowa watching us", she said.

"I should have never left", I mumbled.

"I asked you to go Dean, stop blaming yourself", she said to me.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I heard gunshots outside, when I went to check Penny was at the door", she said.

Lexi shut her eyes.

"She wanted to take Gracie but Nikki locked her and Romans daughter in the master bedroom, I offered to go with her so she wouldn't hurt Gracie", Lexi said.

"How did you feel Dean, when you knew she took Lexi?", he asked.

"It killed me, I went crazy and I hated that I couldn't do anything to help her", I said.

"When she took you Lexi, what happened?", he asked her.

That was something only Lexi knew.

"She'd find anyway to hurt me, she'd slap me, pull my hair or she'd talk about how she was going to hurt Gracie", she said her voice low.

"Did she know you were pregnant with Amelia?", he asked.

She shook her head.

"Dean, why did you decided to meet with Penny?", he asked.

"She had my world and I wanted to get it back anyway I could, I knew she wanted me, so I thought why not give her what she wanted", I said.

"Did you?", he asked.

"I couldn't, she wanted to do it in front of Lexi and I couldn't, I told myself that if I ever got the chance to be with the woman of my dreams, I'd never hurt her", I said.

"Then?", he asked.

"She pointed the gun at Lexi and", I stopped feeling tears fill my eyes.

"I gave up", Lexi said.

"She had a gun pointed at your head, it's understandable", he said to her.

I squeezed her hand and wiped my eyes.

"How did you feel Dean?", he asked.

"Like I wanted to die", I said.

He nodded. I'm sure he noticed the look on our faces.

"How do you feel now?", he asked.

"Exhausted", Lexi said.

"Like I need to hit something, throw something", I said.

"Your angry, it's ok that your feeling that", he said.

He sighed.

"I think that's enough for today, we can pick this up Wednesday when you back back from work", he said.

We nodded.

"I know your both mentally drained but I hope this helped and I hope you two can talk more, you need to tell each other what your feeling, even if it's anger or frustration", he said.

I sighed.

"I'll see you two Wednesday", he said.


	12. Chapter 12-Panic

Chapter 12-Panic

Dean-

Getting home we packed for tomorrow morning.

She and I didn't talk, it was complete silence since the girls were with Seth and Nikki.

She threw a t-shirt at me.

"What was that for?", I asked.

"You told me not to shut you out, so why are you shuting me out", she said.

"I just didn't think you wanted to talk after", I stopped.

She walked over to me and cupped my face in her hands.

"Don't shut me out", she said.

"Do you blame me for everything that happened, I brought her into our lives", I said.

She shook her head.

"I did babe and I'm sorry", I said.

"I told you to go"

I turned my head a little and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I love you", I said.

"And I love you"

I kissed her and walked her back, the back of her legs hit the bed and I laid her down on top of our clothes that needed to be packed.

"Dean", I kissed her.

I moaned.

"We need"

I kissed her again.

"To finish packing", she mumbled against my lips.

I unbuttoned my jeans and shook my head.

"We have plenty of time to pack", I said.

My hands smoothed up her legs, reaching the button on her jeans and pulling them off of her.

"So beautiful", I whispered against her thigh as I left a kiss.

"Jon", she moaned.

Lexi-

It was Raw tonight and it was going to be my first night officially back in the ring, no Seth, no Dean, and no Roman. Just me and AJ.

During our run through, Stephanie and Hunter came out.

"How much you want to bet they're going to change our match", AJ said.

"As long as it's good", I said.

"Ladies", Stephanie said.

We sat on the steps.

"I'm pretty sure you guessed I'm adding a little twist to your match", she said smiling.

"We figured", AJ said.

"Seth will be coming in to mess up your match, forcing Lexi to lose the match, like we said Lex we want to wait on giving you the Divas belt", she said to me.

I nodded.

"So what's Seth gonna do?", I asked.

"Well AJ will tie you down and slap you, that's when Seth will come down and rescue you", she said.

"Why can't we just stick to the original idea, I mean Seth coming to save me"

"Sounds cheesy and the fans will hate it", AJ said.

"It's last minute, please just go with it", she said.

I rubbed my forehead and Aj and I nodded.

Stephanie left.

"I guess we have to figure out how I'm going to tie you down", Aj said.

I nodded, she was handed a rope.

I bit my lip, I could feel a panic attack coming.

"Lexi are you ok?", I heard Aj ask.

The room started to spin.

"Someone get Dean Ambrose", I heard her say.

"Ambrose?", someone asked.

"For god sakes yes or any shield member, go", she yelled.

"I can't breath", I said.

"Yes you can, look at me Alex, slow breath slow", she said.

"What the hell happened?", I heard Seth.

"She just started having a panic attack", Aj said.

"Fuck someone find Ambrose and Brie", he said.

"Listen to me sweetheart, your ok, your safe, can you hear me Alex", Seth said.

He wrapped his arms around me.

Dean-

I was coming out of catering, deciding to go check on Lexi.

Renee stopped me.

"You ok Jon?", she asked.

"I'm fine", I said trying to walk past her.

She did the same and I sighed.

"Move out of my fucking way", I growled.

"Something's wrong with you, I can tell", she said.

I rubbed my eyes.

"I have to go find my wife", I said.

Roman came running up to me.

He was out of breath, he looked between Renee and I.

"It's Lexi", he said.

My heart started beating fast.

I moved past Renee and she grabbed my arm.

I looked at her.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure she's just looking to get attention", Renee said.

I grabbed her wrist hard, not meaning to.

"Ouch, Jon your hurting me", she said.

"You don't know her or what she went through, touch me again and I won't be responsible for what Lexi does to you", I said.

"Dean", I heard Roman say.

I released Renee and I saw her rub her wrist.

I took a step back and turned, following Roman.

Seth was walking towards us, he was holding Lexi at his side as she cried.

"Baby", I said.

She looked at me and wrapped her arms around me.

I held her tight to me.

"I'm here", I whispered.

"Is this ever going to end?", she cried into my chest.

"What the hell happened?", I asked angry.

Seth shrugged.

"Stephanie wanted me to tie her up, we decided to figure out how we were going to go about doing it, after she saw the rope in my hand she freaked", Aj said, she was worried for Lexi.

Anger rising in me.

"Dean", I heard Brie call from down the hall.

She and Nikki ran over to us.

"I need you to go with Brie darlin, I have to go have a talk with our boss", I said angry.

"Please don't leave me, Jon please", she cried.

I sighed and tried to get my anger under control.

"Ok come on, lets get you to the locker room and have you lay down", I said.

Everyone except Aj followed.

I sat her down on the couch.

Brie pulled out the sedative Lexi had.

I hated her using that stuff but seeing her like this killed me.

Brie put the needle in Lexi's arm.

"You'll feel better soon", Brie said kissing the side of her head.

They were all going to walk out.

"Rome", I said stopping him.

"Yeah", he said.

"Mind staying?", I asked.

"No problem", he said taking a seat on the bench across the room.

Lexi was falling asleep, letting me know it was working.

I laid her down and covered her with my jacket.

I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back", I said to Roman.

"I'll be here", he said moving to sit on the couch with Lexi.

He lifted her legs and then laid them across is lap.

I left the locker room knowing Lexi was in good hands.

"Dean", Randy said.

"Not now Orton", I growled.

I kept walking towards Triple H and Stephanie's office.

I didn't even knock, I went right in and slammed the door shut.

They both watched me carefully.


	13. Chapter 13-With You

Chapter 13-With You

Dean-

They watched me carefully.

"Ambrose", Hunter said.

"No don't", I growled.

He sat back in his chair.

"You know what happened then you go and do something like this, you just ruined the little progress she made and now I might have just lost her again", I yelled.

"Dean she said she was fine with it", Stephanie said.

"God do you hear yourself, of course she said she was fine with it, she wants to get back in the ring and you won't let her till she gets better", I said loud.

"I'm sorry Dean, is that what you want to hear, I am sorry", she said.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this if she closes herself off again", I yelled.

"We can pull her out of her match tonight", Hunter said.

I ran my hand through my hair.

"No, she has been waiting to get back in there, if she starts panicking I want Seth out there quick", I said.

"Of course", Hunter said.

I sighed.

"There is something else", Stephanie said, she looked at Hunter.

"Renee came to see us, said you grabbed her pretty hard", Hunter said.

"Lexi needed me and she wouldn't let me go, I didn't mean to grab her so hard, I will apologize", I said.

"Please do", Stephanie said.

I walked out of there office, seeing Renee with Summer down the hall.

I went over to them.

"Yes", Renee said.

"I came to apologize, so I'm sorry", I said.

"Didn't sound like you meant it Ambrose", Summer said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I apologized like I told Stephanie I would, whether you accept it or not I don't care", I said walking away.

I walked back to the locker room, Roman had fallen asleep too.

Seth was coming out of the bathroom.

"Everything go ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, has she gotten up at all?", I asked.

"No", he said.

"Seth I need you to be ready to go to her if you see that she's panicking", I said not taking my eyes off Lexi.

"You know I will brother", he said.

I went over to Lexi and bent down in front of her.

Tucking the strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear.

She sighed and moved a little.

Roman shifted too.

Lexi-

I woke up and stretched.

I felt something move under my legs, looking to see Roman.

He growled and stretched.

"Good afternoon to you", he said smiling.

"How long have I been asleep?", I asked.

"Almost three hours", I heard Dean say.

I sat up and he kissed me.

"Are you feeling ok?", he asked.

"Yes baby"

He kissed me again.

I rubbed my arm where Brie had put the sedative.

"I hated putting that in your arm", he said.

"I know"

"I'll give you two a minute", Roman said.

"I hope you enjoyed sleeping with my wife", Dean said smirking.

"Enjoyed every minute of it", he said winking at me.

"Your the best I ever had Rome", I said.

He laughed.

Dean took my hand and kissed the back of it.

His eyes looking into mine.

"What happened sweetheart?", he asked.

"I just, I guess I just panicked you know, I saw the rope and all of a sudden I couldn't breath", I said looking at our hands.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look him.

"I was so scared baby, if you don't want to do this match let me know and I'll tell Stephanie", he said.

"No, I need to do this, if I don't I'll hate myself for not trying", I said.

"I'm proud of you", he said.

He leaned in closer and our lips met.

He moaned.

"Jon we have a show", she mumbled against my lips.

His lips moved slowly down my neck.

"Real quick", he said.

I pushed him back.

I straddled him and unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans down a little.

His hands smoothed up my thighs.

"Darlin", he said.

"Don't stop this, I need to forget and you help me forget", I said.

I got up and off him to remove my shorts.

Straddling him again, he pushed himself inside me slowly, I shut my eyes from the pleasure.

Dean-

I held onto her hips.

Both of us panting and moaning.

"I love you so much Alex", I said.

"I love you", she mumbled against my lips.

I noticed the locker room door open.

Renee walked in then stopped when she noticed us.

"Get out", I yelled.

Lexi turned and saw Renee.

Lexi smirked.

"He said get out", Lexi said.

Renee left.

"Next time lock the door", she said.

"I didn't plan on you seducing me", I said kissing her.

Seth-

Looking for Nikki, I turned a corner.

I stopped when I saw her talking to John.

He brushed his fingers down her cheek and she smiled.

I couldn't deny the pain in my heart.

Once he walked away, I waited for her to notice me.

"Hey you", she said kissing my cheek.

"Hey"

"You ok?", she asked before kissing me.

"Yeah, you know I love you right", I said.

"I know, I love you too", she said.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"So what did super Cena want?", I asked.

"That explains the long face", she said.

I chuckled.

"Just to say hi", she said.

"Then why was he touching you?", I asked.

"It was just a goodbye", she said.

I nodded.

"Hey, I'm with you", she said.

I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it.

We heard a slam of a door, turning we saw Renee walking away from Dean's locker room.

I laughed.

"What?", Nikki asked.

"Renee caught Dean and Lexi in the middle of there baby making", I said.

She laughed.

"Speaking of baby making", I said.

"I am not having sex during work", she said.

"Aw, real quick", I mumbled against her lips.

She glanced around the hall.

"Fine, lets go", she said.


	14. Chapter 14-Thinking Of You

Chapter 14-Thinking Of You

Dean-

I was leaving soon to film.

One more week.

Lexi was at her therapy and I was with the girls alone.

Amelia was laying between my legs on the floor staring up at me and smiling everytime I talked.

Gracie was playing with her dolls.

"Lia can play", Gracie said.

"No, sorry Lia is to small kiddo", I said.

"Daddy play", she said putting a tiny pink crown on my head.

"Oh god, your lucky I love you Grace", I said.

She laughed.

The front door opened and Lexi's dad walked in.

"Hey", he said.

I sent him a nod.

"Pa", Gracie said running to him.

I stood and then picked up Amelia.

"What can I do for you?", I asked.

"Just came to see the girls and also wanted to know how Lexi's doing", he said putting Gracie back down.

"You can ask her you know", I said passing him and going towards the guest room to change Amelia's diaper.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me, I just feel like she wants nothing to do with me", he said.

I finished and picked Amelia up, placing her in the playpin.

We went to the kitchen and sat down.

"She needed you and you weren't there, she went through hell", I said angry.

"I know"

"No you don't know, I was there for it all and you couldn't even pick up the damn phone to see how she was"

He stood.

"Tell her I came by will you", he said.

We heard the front door close.

"Dean, I'm home", Lexi said.

"Kitchen", I called back.

She walked in and stopped when she saw her dad.

"Hey", she said to him.

"Hi sweetheart, how was it?", he asked.

"Fine"

"I'm glad, well I have to go", he said leaving.

I heard the front door close.

"Nice crown queen Ambrose", Lexi said.

I patted my head and took off the crown Gracie put.

"I was playing with Gracie", I said.

She nodded, I rubbed my eyes.

"Everything ok?", she asked while brushing my hair back.

"Oh yeah, girls just tired me out"

I held onto her hips.

"How did it go today?", I asked.

"Good, he thinks maybe it would be a good idea if I went with you for a week, you know when you start filming, if that's ok with you, I mean I don't want to get in your way"

I stood and kissed her.

"I would love for you to come with me, I think this time alone will do us some good and who knows maybe I'll knock you up again", I smirked.

"No more babies till Amelia is two"

I pouted.

"No Dean", she said stern.

"What if we just practice then", I said.

"Practicing sounds good"

I kissed her and backed her into the wall.

I was happy to have her back with me, I never wanted to let go again.

Seth-

Nikki was on her phone texting and giggling.

"Who are you texting with?", I asked.

"Brie"

I nodded.

"Dean's leaving soon, I was thinking maybe we could double or go out with the gang before he leaves", I said.

She didn't say anything.

"Earth to Nikki", I said.

"Sorry what?"

I chuckled.

"I said we should go out with the whole gang before Dean leaves", I said.

"Sounds good, I'll tell Brie now"

I nodded.

There was a knock at the door, I got up to get it.

"Can I help you?", I asked the guy.

"Yes I have a delivery for a Nicole Garcia", he said.

"Oh yeah"

I signed and he handed me a vase with red roses.

I opened the card and read it.

"Still missing you and always thinking of you, John"

I slammed the door.

Walking back into the kitchen I placed the vase on th counter.

"Aw Colby, they're beautiful, thank you babe", she said.

"I'm sorry, they aren't from me", I said.

I rubbed my neck and handed her the card.

She took it and read it.

I thought I saw a hint of a smile.

She looked back at the roses, I backed away from her and went to sit down.

Her phone beeped.

"I'm gonna meet Brie for lunch then shopping, I'll be home later", she said.

"Ok, have fun", I said.

She kissed me and left.

I looked at the flowers and glared.

"Damn you John Cena", I mumbled.

I got up and grabbed my car keys and headed for Deans.

Getting there I walked in.

"What's up man", Dean said from the couch.

He had Amelia asleep on his chest, he was watching an old episode of Raw on the WWE Network.

"Just wanted to stop by", I said.

I sat down beside him and he watched me.

"Let me call Rome", he said.

"What why?", I asked.

"I'm not good at giving advice", he said hitting the skype button.

It rang a few time before he picked up.

"Yes Jon", Roman said.

"Colby needs help and since you give me great advice", he said.

Roman chuckled.

"Hit me", he said.

"Super Cena sent Nikki flowers", I said.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume there was a card", Roman said.

"Yeah and it said that he missed her and that he was thinking of her", I said.

"It's just a card Colby", Dean said.

"What was her reaction?", Roman asked.

"I don't know if I imagined it but I think I saw a smile", I said.

Roman nodded.

"I don't know what to do, do I buy her more flowers or do I take her out to dinner", I said.

"Just be you and do something romantic, don't try to top Cena"

I nodded.

"Any suggestions?", I asked.

"Riley loves bubble baths, throw in some candles and chocolate covered strawberries"

"I might try that on Lexi too", Dean said.

"Thanks Rome", I said.

I heard Lexi coming downstairs, she was talking to someone.

She came down with Brie.

I stood.

"Hey Colby", Lexi said.

"Brie I thought you went to lunch with Nikki?", I asked.

Brie didn't say anything.

"Shit", I heard Dean mumble.

"Brie", I said.

"I was on my way now, I'll see you guys", she said.

"What's going on?", Lexi asked.

"Super Cena sent Nikki flowers and now Seth here is freaking out", Dean said.

He stood and went to place a sleeping Amelia in the playpen.

"You ok Seth?", Lexi asked.

"Yeah, I should go home and wait for Nikki", I said.

Lexi nodded.

"Surprise her with what Roman said and a romantic dinner", Dean said wrapping his arms around Lexi.

"Yeah I'm gonna do that now", I said leaving.


	15. Chapter 15-A Little Romance

Chapter 15-A Little Romance

Seth-

Getting home I set up the table with candles, walking into the bathroom I set the candles around the tub and sprinkled rose petals all around. I had ordered dinner from Nikki's favorite restaurant. I showered and texted Nikki, getting no reply back. I drove to the restaurant to pick up dinner.

"Hello, just you tonight sir?", the waitress asked.

"Actually I ordered for pick up"

She nodded.

"Name"

"Colby Lopez", I said checking my phone again.

"It will be another ten minutes, if you wouldn't mind waiting"

"Not at all", I said.

I went over to the bar and watched a game that was on tv.

Two women passed me, they giggled and looked back.

"I can't believe I got to meet John Cena", the blonde said.

"I know but I thought he and Nikki broke up", the other said.

My heart dropped.

I stood and walked towards where the girls came from.

I poked my head in and there they were, he held her hand.

"Mr. Lopez", the waitress said.

I looked at her and she smiled.

"Your orders ready"

"Thanks"

I paid for it and went home.

Not being able to take Nikki and John together out of my head.

Dean-

The girls were asleep now, Lexi was laying on her stomach in her pajamas.

She had her tablet in front of her, she was watching a match.

I went and laid on top of her and grinded myself into her.

"Dean what do you think you're doing?", she said.

"I seem to remember you liking this position, still remember that first night in Vegas at my place", I whispered.

She giggled.

"The girls are sleeping", I whispered in her ear.

"I forgot how romantic you are", she said.

I pulled her shorts down.

"I'm saving that for our week alone", I said kissing her neck.

I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off.

I positioned myself back on her. My hands lifting her tank top off of her.

"Can I?", I asked.

She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip, she nodded slowly and lifted her hips up a little.

I slowly pushed into her, she moaned and I saw her hands grip the sheets, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

I shut my eyes.

"God I missed you"

I left small kisses down her back.

My phone started ringing.

"Shit", I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't stop baby, please don't stop", Lexi moaned.

It started ringing again. I groaned as she reached for it.

"It's Seth", she said panting.

I stopped, answering his call.

"Hello", I said loud.

"Hey can we talk?", he asked.

"Little busy here bud"

"With?"

"Dinner, if I don't finish Lexi might not give me dessert", I said annoyed.

Lexi giggled.

"What...oh, oh man damn I'm sorry", he said.

"It's cool, I'll call you back as soon as I'm done", I said smirking, Lexi looked over her shoulder at me.

"Ok"

I tossed my phone to the side.

"Now where were we", I said.

Seth-

I set the food out while I waited for Dean's call.

I texted Nikki again, it was getting pretty late.

I turned on the candles and waited.

Hearing my phone, Dean was calling back.

"Hey", I said.

"What's up, how did dinner go?", he asked.

"Apparently not as good as yours, still waiting for her to come home"

"What?"

"I'm sure she's on her way", I said.

"Why did you really call Seth?"

I sighed.

"I saw them together, she was having dinner with him"

Dean-

I looked over at Lexi who was enjoying her bubble bath.

She knew by the look on my face that something was wrong.

"Come on over, no seth, get your ass over here now", I said.

I hung up with him.

"What's going on?"

"Seth saw Nikki having dinner with Cena", I said.

"What?", Lexi said angry.

"He's like a brother to me, if Nikki hurts him", she stopped me.

"Let me talk to Nikki", she said.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I promised you a relaxing night and then this happens"

"I rather you tell me then you keeping secrets"

I kissed her and handed her a towel.

She dried off and got dressed, hearing a knock at the door I went to answer.

"Hey come on in", I said.

He sat down on the couch and leaned back.

"She looked really happy with him, I haven't seen her that happy", he said.

Lexi came down and sat beside me, taking her hand I squeezed it.

"I should have known I was just the rebound guy, I actually thought", he stopped.

I looked at Lexi.

She got up and went over to Seth.

"Stay here tonight, your old room is just as you left it", she said.

"I can't do that, you two were having this romantic night", I stopped him.

"We're saving that for later", I said winking at Lexi.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Let me have the key to your place", Lexi said holding her hand out.

He looked up at her and did as she told him.

"I'll be right back", she said.

"Babe", I stood.

"I'm gonna take care of it", she said.

She kissed the top of Seth's head and left.

I sat back down.

Lexi-

I walked into the house and looked around, Seth had gone all out for her.

I sat down and waited for Nikki to come home.

It was almost midnight when she got there, she glanced at me.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?", she asked.

"I need to talk to you"

She looked around.

"Where's Seth?"

"My house, he's staying the night there"

"What why?", she asked.

"Why don't you check the kitchen", I said.

She did and then walked back into the living room, she looked guilty.

"What were you doing with John?", I asked.

"How do you know", I stopped her.

"He saw you two, Nikki how could you do that to him"

"You should know, if you had to choose between Randy or Dean"

"I would choose Dean, not because Randy cheated but because Dean would do anything and everything to make sure I was happy, he knows he doesn't need to buy me expensive things to make me happy", I said.

"It was just dinner", she said.

"Not to Seth", I said.

I was about to leave.

"He hasn't told you has he", she said.

I waited.

"Seth is in love with you, Dean was always right"

"Nikki"

"He told John and Cesaro a couple of weeks after you and Dean started dating, ask them or better yet ask Seth", she said.

"I can't believe you, your actually going to use that as an excuse for seeing John,

Your pathetic", I said.

"Seth only wanted me because it was the closest he could get to you", She said.

"Grow up Nikki", I said before walking out.


	16. Chapter 16-Lets Be Honest

Chapter 16-Lets Be Honest

Savi-

Getting back home I set the keys down on the coffee table.

Dean came in from the kitchen and rubbed my shoulders.

"It's pretty late", he said.

"She just got home"

"How'd it go?", he asked.

"She had the nerve to say Seth was in love with me"

He stopped rubbing.

"Dean please don't start, please I don't think I can take the lunatic fringe right now", I said.

He walked around the couch and sat beside me.

"How does Nikki know this?", he asked trying not to freak.

"She said Seth told Cena and Cesaro"

Dean looked confused.

"What?", I asked.

"Cesaro would have said something to me", he said.

I shrugged.

"You should talk to him?", Dean mumbled.

"Who Cesaro?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Colby, you should talk to him and tell him you know", Dean said.

"He asleep?"

He shook his head.

"Amelia woke up and he went to check on her", he said leaning back.

I laughed.

"Take that grumpy look off of your face", I said poking him in his cheek.

He glanced at me.

I leaned into him and kissed him.

"I'm yours", I whispered against his lips.

"He better remember that", Dean pouted.

I stood and went to Amelia's room.

Seth was in the rocking chair and holding a sleeping Amelia.

"Hey", I said.

He sent me a nod.

"We need to talk", I said.

"Nikki broke up with me?", he asked.

I shook my head.

I sat down on small bench.

"She told me that you were in love with me", I said.

His mouth dropped open a little and he licked his lips.

"Why would she say that?", he asked.

"You tell me"

He sighed.

"Cena told her didn't he?", he asked.

I nodded.

He sat up.

"I need you to be honest with me", I said.

"Ok look, I do love you but", before he could finish Dean came barging in.

"What the fuck I knew it", Dean growled.

I stopped him and held him back.

"Stop he's holding Amelia", I said.

My hands on Dean's chest, Deans hand reached up and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Jonathan Good you better calm down, I am tired, I've had a long day and your anger again is not helping", I said trying not to raise my voice and wake Gracie or Amelia.

He looked down at me and went to stand by the door.

"Like I was saying, I do love you BUT like a sister, Dean I know how in love with her you are and I would never look at her like that, the reason Cena thinks I'm in love with you was because he asked", he said.

"Still doesn't explain why you said Lexi", Dean growled.

"Jon let him finish"

Dean looked away.

"Remember that time at the gym, where Cena came up to me and started accusing me of staring Nikki?", he asked Dean.

Dean nodded.

"Well I was at the bar with Cesaro when Cena walked in with Nikki, she waved at us and Cena didn't like it, he came over to us a little while later and asked why I kept staring at Nikki, Cesaro jumped in and said it was because Nikki looked like Lexi", Seth said.

I waited for him to continue.

"We do look a lot a like", I said.

"Small details", Dean mumbled.

"I didn't want Cena to give Nikki shit, so I agreed with Cesaro and told Cena I was in love with you", he finished.

I nodded.

Seth and I looked at Dean who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

He looked at us.

"I get it", Dean said.

"I love Nikki and I know I'm not super Cena but I'm willing to try whatever it takes to keep her", Seth said.

He went and laid Amelia down before leaving the room.

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at Dean.

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall and slowly crept over to me.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"And"

"I should know by now not to jump to conclusions, I'm sorry again", he said smiling, his dimples showing.

"Good", I said.

I peeked on Amelia and covered her.

Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"I can't imagine my life without you baby or our girls", he whispered.

I rubbed his arms and he tightened his grip.

Dean-

Getting to Raw, Seth came with us.

He and Nikki decided they needed alittle space.

"I'm going to curb stomp you into a movie", Seth said while getting out of the car.

I laughed and so did Lexi.

Getting inside the arena, we noticed Nikki and Brie getting off of John Cena's bus, they were all laughing and smiling, Johns arm was around Nikki's waist.

Seth lost it, he dropped his suitcase and his money in the bank briefcase.

I held Seth back, everyone turned to look at him.

Nikki said something to John and he nodded, the Bellas walked towards us.

"What were you doing with him?", Seth said hurt.

"He gave us a ride", Nikki said shrugging.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"We need to talk Colby"

He stopped struggling against my hold and looked away from her.

I went to stand with Lexi.

"Just say it", he said low.

"I still love him and"

Seth shook his head.

"But I love you", he said.

"You're a great guy and I do love you but I have a history with him and because of that history I need to give him a second chance", she said.

Brie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"If this is about what he told you about Lexi that's not true"

"I know, Lexi told me and I asked Cesaro too", she said.

"Don't do this", Seth said.

"I'm sorry Seth", she said before walking away.

I rubbed my neck and looked down at Lexi.

"I'm gonna go look for Roman", I whispered to her.

She nodded, getting to our locker room Roman was putting his gear on.

"I think Seth might need a little Roman wisdom", I said.

He looked at me confused.

"Nikki just broke up with him", I said.

"Shit", he mumbled.

I nodded.

Roman followed me towards where I left Lexi and Seth.

Seth looked lost and angry.

Lexi was rubbing his back.

"Hey man, lets go talk", Roman said to him.

Seth nodded slowly.

"I'll take your stuff Seth, you go with Rome", Lexi said.

"You sure?", he asked her.

She nodded.

He followed Roman, I helped Lexi with Seths bags.

"I can't believe Nikki", Lexi said.

"I know"

"I was thinking of asking Roman if he and Riley didn't mind watching the girls, I don't even want to talk to my sisters right now, not after what Nikki did", Lexi said.

I nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea", I said.

Turning the corner to our locker room, Randy Orton was walking towards us.

"Speaking of Ex's", I mumbled.

Lexi nudged me.

"Hey, Ambrose we need to talk", Randy said.

I nodded.

"I'll be inside", Lexi said.

She kissed my cheek and she smiled at Randy before walking in.

"So what's up?", I asked him.

"I tried telling you last time but you shrugged me off"

"I'm sorry but Lexi needed me", I said.

"Anyway there was a woman looking for you, she was trying to get backstage but the security didn't let her", he said.

"Who was she?", I asked.

"Said her name was Helena", he said.

"Fuck", I growled.

Randy stared at me.

"If she comes around again, tell security not to let her in", I said.

He nodded and I walked away from him and entered the locker room.

Seth looked sad and trying not to break down.


	17. Chapter 17-Third Wheel

Chapter 17-Third Wheel

Dean-

After they took me backstage, I stood up and saw Roman leaning against the wall.

"Hey", I said.

"Nice job out there", he said.

We started walking.

"Lexi asked about letting the girls stay with Riley and I, it's fine, we want to have more kids this could let us see what it would be like", he said.

"Thanks, it's just after what Nikki did, Lexi's just angry with them and besides Amelia is your goddaughter", I said.

He nodded.

"How's Seth?", I asked.

"Heartbroken"

I nodded.

Getting to the locker room, Seth was in the shower and Lexi was sitting on the couch with a guilty look on her face.

"What did you do?", I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

She stood and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I love you", she said biting her lip.

I raised a brow.

"And I love you, now what did you do?", I asked again.

She sighed.

"I invited Seth along with us", she said.

"What?"

I saw Roman glance at us, smirking.

"I don't want to leave him alone"

I looked at Roman.

"Rome, mind taking a third child with you because apparently we have three kids now", I said.

Roman laughed, Lexi pinched my arm.

"Darlin, I had plans, naked plans", I whispered.

She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Please, this way I'll also have someone with me while you film, please", she said.

"Fine but he stays in his own room and I get sex for that whole week", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm serious, he is not staying in our room Lex"

"Nope, he'll be in his own room, promise", she said kissing me.

I nodded.

Seth came out changed, she went over to him and hugged him.

"He said yes", she said.

"Really, dude I promise I won't be in the way", he said.

"Yeah yeah", I said taking my shirt off and sitting on the bench.

Lexi-

Getting to Vancouver Seth got the room down the hall from ours.

Getting inside our room, I let myself fall back on our bed.

Dean laid beside me.

"I'm gonna make this the best week ever for you", he said.

I smiled and snuggled close to him, laying my head on his chest.

I slid my hand under his shirt.

"Darlin"

I looked up at him.

He laid me back and kissed me, a loud knock at the door stopped us and he groaned.

"It better not be him", he mumbled.

"Jon, don't be mean, please", I said.

"Yeah yeah"

He opened the door and Seth walked in.

"I came to see if you two were hungry, I heard the restaurant downstairs is great", he said.

Dean shook his head from behind Seth, he wanted me to tell him no.

"I can use something to eat", I said.

Dean rolled his eyes, Seth nodded.

We got what we needed and went to eat.

Brie kept calling and so did Nikki, not wanting to answer my phone.

Then Deans started ringing.

"I'll be right back", he said getting up and walking away.

"You sure it's ok that I'm here, I mean I don't want to mess up any plans you had", he said.

"Yes, we both want you here", I said.

He nodded, taking a bite of his food.

"You can answer their calls", he said.

I shook my head.

"No, the fact that Nikki actually believed Cena before me, really", I said.

"How do you think he convinced her to take him back, do you think he promised her marriage and kids, I mean I just don't get it", he said pushing a piece of potato around his plate.

"Hey, she is going to regret losing you for him, he hasn't changed and she will come back to you once she realizes that, the question here is, would you be willing to take her back", I said.

He looked up at me.

"I would, I love her and maybe you're right maybe she needs to do this in order for her to realize I'm what she actually wants", he said.

I patted his hand.

"Everything will work out", I said.

He nodded.

Dean-

"Hello"

"Hey Dean are you with my sister?", Brie asked.

"Yeah but um I don't think she wants to talk to either of you", I said.

I heard her sigh.

"Just tell her I don't agree with what Nikki did, Seth wanted to give her everything she wanted and she left him", she said.

"Lexi is really attached to Seth, I mean I get it when I couldn't be there he was, so she see's him like a brother and so do I", I said.

"I know"

"How did John convince her?", I asked.

"He said he'd think about marriage", she said.

"Think, he'll think about it", I said.

"That's the same thing I said, just tell Seth not to give up", She said.

"I'm sure he won't", I said.

"Well I'll let you get back to Lexi, have a fun week", she said.

"Thanks"

I was about to put my phone away when it started ringing again.

Not recognizing the number.

"Hello"

"Jon, please don't hang up", Helena.

I sighed.

"I can't talk now, I'm having dinner with my wife", I said, hoping she would take a hint.

"Sorry it's just, I heard what happened and I've been trying to get in touch", she said.

"Look, please don't call or show up to a show, my wife has had enough and so have I, I want my past to stay in the past", I said.

"I get it", she said hanging up.

I put my phone away and sighed.

"Hey you ok?", Seth asked.

"Yeah just, Helena called", I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"What"

"Yeah, please don't tell Lex, I want her to enjoy herself and telling her about Helena would make her push me away", I said.

"I know"

I nodded.

We walked back in and I sat down next to Lexi.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

"Just Brie, She wants you to have fun", I said.

"You should call her", Seth said.

"Later"

We finished eating and went to our room.

Lexi laid back on the couch.

"Don't fall asleep, please you promised that if I let Seth come"

She stopped me.

Getting up she walked over to me and stood on her tippy toes to reach my lips.

I buried my fingers in her long wavy hair and kept her close.

I walked her back over to our bed and laid her down.

"I love you", I whispered against her lips.

**-Roman won! **

**Can't believe they booed him, really sad. **

**Loved seeing that brotherly love between him and Dean.**

**Anyone else think Seth did really well (raising my hand).**


	18. Chapter 18-Three's Company

Chapter 18-Three's Company

Dean-

I had just finished shooting, when I got back to the hotel.

I opened the door quietly, it was dark and the only light in the room was coming from the laptop Lexi and Seth had in front of them, they hadn't noticed me and I decided to scare them.

"Boo", I said loud.

They both jumped and I laughed, sitting beside Lexi, she punched my arm.

"Punk", she said.

"I couldn't help it", I said laughing.

"I think I shit my pants", Seth said.

I tried to kiss Lexi's cheek but she stopped me and pushed me away.

"Baby I'm sorry, come on", I said, kissing her neck.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"What are you watching?", I asked.

"Paranormal Activity marathon", she said.

"Those movies aren't scary", I said.

"Says the guy who can't watch Chucky", she said.

Seth laughed.

"Dean's afraid of a doll", he said.

"You should see him around Gracie's dolls, he thinks they're out to get him", she said.

They both laughed.

"You don't see they way those things look at me", I said.

They laughed even harder.

I groaned and got up.

"Babe don't go, we were just joking", she said.

"I'm gonna shower and then go to bed", I mumbled.

I could still hear them laughing.

I turned on the shower and stripped.

I was wetting my hair when I felt a pair of hands on me.

"That better not be you Seth", I said.

Lexi giggled, I turned to see her.

"Beautiful", I leaned down a little to kissed her.

"You think you can help a girl get clean", she mumbled against my lips.

"What would your husband think", I said.

She smiled.

"He wouldn't like you touching me", she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Then we should hurry"

I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I placed one hand on the shower wall and the other was holding her up.

Lexi-

Waking up the next morning, Dean was still asleep, he had another late night shoot so I didn't wake him.

I slipped out of the bedroom and texted Seth to come over for breakfast.

I had ordered for all three of us.

"He still asleep?", Seth asked.

I nodded.

We sat out on the balcony.

"It's so pretty here", I said.

"Yeah"

A knock at the door had me get up and they brought in the breakfast.

"Should we wake Dean?", I asked.

"He's tired let him sleep", he said.

I nodded and we started eating.

"So have you talked to your sisters?", he asked.

"No"

"Lex"

"I just need to figure out what I'm going to say"

He nodded.

"Are you sure you want to leave tomorrow?", I asked.

"Yeah, this week was for you and Dean and I already took up most of your time and I don't think Dean likes that very much", he said.

"Seth"

"It's ok and you don't need to worry about me, I'll have Roman till you get back", he said.

I laughed.

Dean walked over to us shirtless, his hair was all over the place, it reminded me of Gracie when she woke up. He kissed the top of my head and sat beside me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty", Seth said.

Dean sent him a nod.

"You ok babe?", I asked.

"Yeah still exhausted", he said.

"Aw my poor baby", I said kissing his cheek.

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

Seth and I laughed.

I leaned over to him.

"I bet that shower last night helped a little", I whispered.

I slid my hand slowly over his thigh.

He shifted in his seat a little.

We finished eating and Dean went back to sleep.

"What do you say we go around and finish sight seeing?", Seth asked.

"Let me get dressed and then we could go", I said.

I changed and kissed Dean on the forehead.

"I'll be back ok", I whispered to him.

He gave a soft reply.

Dean-

I had set my alarm so I remembered to get up.

I stood and wiped my eyes.

Looking around the room for Lexi.

"Lex, baby", I called out.

Silence.

I got dressed and ready to go when the front door opened.

Seth and Lexi came in laughing.

"Hey babe", she said kissing me.

"Where have you been?", I asked.

"We finished sight seeing and then a little shopping, we found the most adorable onsie for Amelia and these cute headbands for Gracie", she said.

"Glad you both had so much fun"

"Dude", Seth said.

"No it's cool, I'm left here while you go have fun with my wife", I said.

"We didn't want to wake you", Seth said.

"Just because your girlfriend dumped you doesn't mean you could steal my wife everytime you God damn please", I said angry.

"Jon", Lexi said.

Seth nodded.

"I'll see you Lex", he said before walking out.

He slammed the door and I instantly regreted what I said.

Lexi crossed her arms over her chest and I sighed.

"I know, I didn't mean for it to come out that way", I said.

"He's your best friend, your brother and I honestly can't believe you threw Nikki in his face like that", she said.

"I know"

"No you don't know, he is hurting, if I go out with him it's to distract him and you don't see the look on his face, he misses her", she said.

"I'll go apologize", I said.

"You better", she said walking away.

I walked out and over to Seths room.

I knocked and after a minute or two he answered.

I did a double take and I could tell he had been crying.

I wasn't about to judge him on it, I've been in his position before.

"What now", he said letting me in and walking into his room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said"

"I came to keep Lexi company", he said.

I nodded.

"I know, what's going on Seth?", I asked.

He sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just having a hard time", he said low.

"You can talk to me", I said.

"You're busy and I don't want to bother you", he said.

"That's why Lexi hangs with you so much", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm leaving tomorrow", he said.

"You don't have to go, I said I was sorry", I said.

"It wasn't you, I decided to go, I mean I need to see her eventually right", he said.

"Everything is gonna be ok", I said to him.

He nodded.

"I hope so", he said.

I patted his back before walking out.


	19. Chapter 19-All For You

Chapter 19-All For You

Dean-

Lexi was still not talking to me.

I was on set and she was spending the last few hours with Seth.

"Mr. Good there is someone here to see you", a guy said.

"Who?", I asked.

"Your wife", he said.

I looked behind him to see Lexi, she came over to me.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?", I asked.

"Seth said I should come talk to you"

"I apologized, I know I was wrong and I saw how hurt he was, it reminded me of the time I lost you after your sisters told you the truth about them", I said.

She nodded.

"So where's Seth?", I asked.

"Hotel, he wanted us to have a little time alone"

"Kinda hard to do with all the cast and crew huh", I said rubbing my neck.

"We have tonight", she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I kissed her.

"And I promise no Seth", she said.

"Yes, Yes, Yes", I said.

She laughed.

"Ok Daniel Bryan, I'll see you back at the hotel", she said.

"Tell Seth I said have a safe flight"

"Yes sir"

I pulled her back to me.

"I like the sound of that"

"I am not calling you sir", she said.

I kissed her again before I let her go.

Once back at the hotel, I knew Lexi wasn't going to be there.

She was dropping Seth off at the airport.

I stopped at a store and bought chocolate covered strawberries.

I set them on a trey in the middle of the bed and threw rose petals all around.

Going into the bathroom I set candles around the tub, I filled it with warm water and threw some petals into it.

"Jon", I heard her call.

I had locked the bedroom door.

"Why is the door locked, Jonathan Good if you have a woman in there", I heard her say.

I rushed towards the door and opened it.

She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"No woman baby, I promise", I said.

"So then why was the door locked?", she said.

"Your surprise, come on", I said.

She hesitated but followed.

Her mouth dropped open a little, she turned to look at me.

"See, no other woman, just you my love and only you", I said.

"Jon"

"Do you like it?", I asked.

"I love it", she said kissing me.

"I just want to make you happy"

A knock at the door pulled me away from her.

I had ordered a bottle of wine for us.

When I walked back in the room, she wasn't there.

"Darlin"

"In here"

I walked towards the bathroom and almost dropped the bottle of wine.

She was standing by the tub naked.

"Wow"

She giggled.

"You've seen me naked a million times", she said.

"And everytime feels like the first time, you're just so beautiful", I said.

She blushed and covered herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Even after two kids?", she asked her voice low.

I placed the bottle of wine next to the tub and I set the glasses next to it.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"Doesn't matter how many of my beautiful kids you have or how many scars you have, you will always be as beautiful as the day I first saw you", I said.

A tear slipped from her eyes.

I kissed it and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I'm the luckiest man alive and I thank fucking god every single second for bringing you into my life and for keeping you here with me", I said.

"Jon"

"We have been through hell and back and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making that up to you and making sure you and our girls have everything you need", I said.

"I never really apologized to you", she said.

I pulled away a little so I could look at her.

"For what I put you through, when I shut you out or yelled at you for no reason at all, I took out all my anger on you and you still stayed", she said.

"It was your way of dealing with what happened and I understand that"

"But I didn't have to take it out on you, Amelia was born to early because of me and we almost lost her"

"But we didn't, she is a happy and smiley baby that loves to watch wrestling with her daddy", I said.

Lexi gave a soft laugh.

"Her and Gracie are something I never dreamed of having but you gave me that, you created something amazing and I will always be greatful for it"

"I love you", she said.

"And I love you beautiful", I said kissing her.

She helped remove my shirt and pants.

Getting into the tub, she leaned back into me.

I kissed her shoulder.

She poured wine into each of our cups.

"Jon"

"Yeah", I said kissing her shoulder again.

"What if I told you I didn't want to wrestle anymore"

I stopped kissing her shoulder, she turned to face me.

Her fingers brushing my hair back.

"Why would you give up wrestling?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"It just doesn't feel the same anymore, I feel like I don't belong anymore"

"I want you to really think about this", I said.

"I know, I still have a year left on my contract", she said.

"I'd really miss you, does that help change your mind a little", I said.

She nodded and smiled.

"But if I stop wrestling, I'll have more time for Gracie and Amelia, who knows maybe another little one"

I smiled.

"Or three more little ones"

"Don't push it Good", she said.

I chuckled.

"I want you to talk to me before you make your final decision"

"Of course"

I kissed her, my lips slowly moving from her lips to her neck.

My hands smoothed up her back and pressing her close to me, she moaned.

"Ready to head to bed?", I asked.

"Yes but we just got in the tub"

"We can stay a little longer", my lips brushing along her shoulders.

"Lets go to bed"

We dried off and I picked her up and over my shoulder.

"Jon", she giggled.

I softly tossed her in bed and I looked down at her.

My hands smoothed up her thighs.

"Move the strawberries", she said.

I shook my head.

I grabbed one and fed it to her and I kissed her.

I moaned into the kiss.

Pulling away.

"You tasted of strawberries", I said.

She smiled, I took the rest of the strawberry and rubbed it all around her stomach, I smirked and licked the trail of strawberry off her, she moaned and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Jon", she arched her back.

I took her hand and lifted it to my lips, turning it over and kissing her wrist where her scar is.

"Beautiful", I whispered.

"Jon"

"Yeah baby?"

"Make love to me", she said biting her lip.

"That's the plan", I said settling between her legs.


	20. Chapter 20-Friends

Chapter 20-Friends

Lexi-

I was leaving Vancouver tomorrow, I had called Roman to see how the girls were doing.

He was gonna fly out to San Diego to drop off the girls at our house.

Seth, Rose, and Deans dad were there.

"They're doing great and it's safe to say that Riley has baby fever", he said.

"Well you better get to work on that"

He laughed.

"I can't wait to see my babies, I miss them and thank you again", I said.

Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead.

"Anytime, see you monday", he said.

I tossed my phone on the bed when I hung up with Roman.

Dean came over to me and kissed me.

"How are the girls?", he asked.

"Fine, Rome says Riley has baby fever"

Dean smiled.

"I have baby fever, who knows I might have knocked you up", he said.

"That's impossible"

He raised a brow.

"I'm on birth control", I said.

He moved away from me.

"When were you planning on telling me, I should have a say in this", he said.

"Jon, I know that if it was up to you I'd be pregnant all the time but I still have a career and right now my attention needs to be put on Gracie and Amelia", I said.

"So that's it, no more kids", he said pacing.

"I didn't say that"

"You don't have too", he said grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, he rolled his eyes.

"Jon, please understand that I want to wait"

He didn't say anything.

"I'm not ready, mentally, I am not ready", I said.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, we've had this amazing week and I guess I just forgot", he said.

I walked over to him and placed my hands on his bare chest.

"I know, I did too, it was nice not to have to think about it for a change"

He leaned down to kiss me.

"We will have more kids, I just want to be in the right state of mind for you and our kids"

He nodded and raised my wrists to his lips and pressed a kiss to each.

"You're right, I just, the fact that you didn't include me in the birth control plans"

"I know, I should have talked to you first", I said.

Seth-

Dean and Lexi let me stay at their place.

I played with the key to Nikki's place in my hands, I was trying to decided if I should give it to her or drop it off in her mailbox.

The front door opened.

"Knock knock", Roman said.

"Daddy", Gracie said running over to me.

I chuckled.

"Uncle Colby", I said.

"Toby", she said hugging me.

Roman and I laughed.

"Close enough", I said.

"She called me daddy the whole week, finally we got her to say Joe", he said.

"Who's that?", I asked her pointing at Joe.

"Joe", she said giggling.

Amelia screamed from the carseat.

"Sorry, I'll get you out princess", Roman said.

Rose walked in from the kitchen.

"Nana", Gracie said pointing at Rose.

"Yeah that's grandma"

I put her down and she went over to her.

Dean and Lexi had told Gracie Rose was her grandma.

Rose took Amelia from Roman.

"I'm gonna get them something to eat", she said taking the girls into the kitchen.

Roman sat down beside me.

"So how's it going?", he asked.

I showed him the key.

He nodded.

"What did you decide?", he asked.

"Mailbox"

He shook his head.

"I say you hand her the key, show her your willing to be friends", he said.

"But"

He stopped me.

"Cena played dirty, you can too", he said.

I nodded.

"Go now", he said.

I got up and drove to Nikki's place.

I knocked and John opened the door, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

"Is Nikki here?", I asked.

"She is but you can't talk to her, she's busy", he said about to close the door.

Nikki was coming down the hall, I smiled at her.

"Seth", she said stopping Cena from closing the door.

I smirked at him.

Nikki stood beside him and he walked away.

"I came to get my things and to drop this off", I said handing her the key.

"Oh yeah, come on in", she said.

I walked in, Cena glared.

"He came to get his things relax", Nikki said.

"Yeah super Cena Relax", I said smirking.

He rolled his eyes and Nikki walked me to the master bedroom.

"I was going to pack your things for you but I rather just wait for you", she said.

I nodded.

Walking passed her, I let my hand slide across her back.

I heard her sigh.

Putting my things in the box, she handed me a shirt, I pushed it back towards her.

"You said you like sleeping in it because it's comfortable, keep it", I said.

My fingers brushed across hers and she nodded.

I closed the distance between us.

"Colby", she whispered.

"Did you cheat on me at all with him?", I asked.

"We just had dinner and walked along the beach and talked", she said.

I nodded. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful", I whispered.

She stood on her tippy toes and reached my lips.

She pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry", she said.

I licked my lips.

"It's ok, final kiss", I said picking my box up.

I grabbed a picture of us from the nightstand.

"Can I keep this?", I asked.

She nodded.

I placed it in my box.

She walked me back to the front door, Cena was watching from the kitchen.

"I really hope we can be friends for Lexi and Dean, the girls", I said.

"Yeah, I'd like that", she said.

I kissed her cheek.

"I love you", I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and I left.

Lexi-

I was texting with Dean, while Nikki drove to the arena for Raw.

Brie was on the phone with Bryan.

Nikki would look at me through the rearview mirror.

"What?", I asked.

"I know you care about Seth but I am your sister", she said.

"It's funny you say that but when I tried to tell you Cena was lieing about Seth being in love with me, you believed him, I guess I wasn't your sister then right", I said.

"Lexi", she said.

"This should spice up total divas, sister against sisters", Brie said.

Nikki looked at her confused.

"I'm on Lexi's side here, you made a big mistake and you hurt a man who wanted to give you everything you've ever wanted", Brie said.

Nikki didn't say anything.

"Hell of a goodbye kiss you gave Seth", I said.

She was about to smile but bit her lip to keep from doing it.


	21. Chapter 21-Rollins vs Cena

Chapter 21-Rollins vs Cena

Lexi-

I was talking to Seth and Randy when John came over to us.

"Lexi can we talk?", he asked.

Total Divas cameras were beside him.

I nodded. Seth glared at John.

"We will be in catering", Randy said pulling Seth with him.

I nodded and then put my attention back on John.

He took his hat off and scratched his head.

"Ok, I um just wanted to apologize about what I said to Nikki, obviously that wasn't true and I messed up your relationship with your sister, so I am sorry for what I said", he said.

"You don't owe me an apology"

He nodded and smiled.

"You owe Seth one, you made Nikki think something completely untrue about one of Deans brothers, not only ruining his relationship with Nikki but almost ruining his relationship with Dean", I said.

"I'm not apologizing to him, I will apologize to Dean for making him think badly of you", he said.

"Then I don't care", I said.

"I think you should, if I'm with your sister then you'll be seeing me a whole lot, so please show some respect"

I nodded.

"Then I suggest you do the same thing when Seth's around because he will be around", I said walking away.

I turned the corner to head to catering.

Nikki came over to me.

"How'd it go with John?", she asked.

"He apologized"

"Good"

"I didn't accept, he doesn't owe me an apology", I said.

She looked at me confused.

"He owes Seth one", I said.

"She's right Nikki", Brie said walking over.

Seth walked over to us.

"Hi", he said to Nikki.

She smiled at him.

"Brie lets go find Randy", I said pulling her with me.

Seth-

"Colby, I never apologized for what John said, I should have known it wasn't true", she said.

"It's ok but you really should have asked me, I have never lied to you", I said.

I brushed my finger through her hair.

"Lexi really hates me", she said.

"No, she's just mad but she will get over it", I said.

"I hope so"

"Tell you what gorgeous, I'll talk to her", I said winking.

She smiled.

"Thanks"

"You know I'd do anything for you", I started to close the distance between us.

"Nicole"

We turned to see John. I took a step back away from her.

"I need to talk to you", John said to her, he watched me.

"Relax alright, we were just talking", I said to him.

"Yeah sure you were Rollins", he said.

"I'll see you Colby", Nikki said.

"I'll see you beautiful", I said loud enough for Cena to hear.

He rolled his eyes and I smirked.

Once they were out of sight, I sighed.

"Slow brother, take things slow", Roman said.

"I know"

Lexi-

"So how's Dean doing?", Randy asked.

"Good, he texts and calls when he can", I said.

"He'll be home faster then you know it", he said.

"I hope so"

"How's therapy going?"

"Great, I can actually sleep through the night, well I get a little more then before", I said.

"What about the nightmares?", he asked.

"Don't have them as often, doctor still has me on meds", I said.

"Well hopefully soon you won't need them anymore"

"I hope so, how's Sophia?"

"Great, misses you"

"I miss her to, hopefully I can take the girls over soon", I said.

My phone started ringing.

"It's Dean, I'll talk to you later Randy"

He nodded and walked away.

"Hey you", I said.

"It's so nice to hear your voice baby, I miss you so much", he said.

"I miss you too, I couldn't sleep in an empty bed"

"Tell me about it, I tossed and turned all night"

"Remind me to never let you do a movie again", I said.

He laughed.

"How are things with Seth?", he asked.

"He's working on getting Nikki back"

"Cena giving him shit?", he asked.

"He apologized to me but I told him he owed Seth an apology not me"

"And did he?"

"Nope, I think Cena rather cut off his own arm before he does that", I said.

"And my girls, did Rome bring them home in one piece?"

"Yes they're safe and sound at home and missing their daddy", I said.

"Me or the mailman?"

I laughed.

"Roman told me she called him daddy the whole week until they finally got her to say Joe"

He laughed.

"God I miss my girls, can't you come for another week and bring them?", he asked.

"Sorry kid, mommas gotta work"

He chuckled.

Seth came over to me.

"We're almost up Lex", he said.

I nodded.

"That Dean, tell him I said hi", he said.

"Babe I gotta go and Seth said hi"

"Fuck alright, I miss and love you, tell him I said hi"

"Love and miss you to, be good", I said.

"I'll try, hopefully my girlfriend will let me"

"Very funny, bye Jon"

"Bye beautiful"

I walked with Seth.

"Dean says hi"

"Miss him?", he asked.

"Alot but I know he'll be home soon", I said.

John Cena was walking down the hall about to pass us, he bumped Seth.

"What the hell is your problem?", Seth snapped.

"You are, you think it's ok to flirt with Nicole in front of me"

Seth nodded.

"Yeah I do, you lied to her about me, so I think I'm allowed to flirt", Seth said.

John pushed Seth.

"Hey that is enough, leave some for the ring", I said standing between them.

John grabbed my arm tight and threw me to the side.

"Don't fucking touch her", Randy said coming out of nowhere.

He pushed John against the wall. Roman helped me up.

"Lex you ok?", Seth asked.

"Yeah"

He nodded.

"You better hope Ambrose doesn't find out about this, he will kick your ass for touching his woman", Roman said.

"If I'm not scared of Rollins, I'm not scared of Ambrose", John said.

Nikki and Brie came over.

"What's going on?", Brie asked.

"Cena grabbed Lexi and threw her", Roman said through gritted teeth.

"What?", both Brie and Nikki said.

"Are you ok?", Brie asked.

"Yes I'm fine it was nothing", I said.

"John", Nikki said.

"Don't blame me, it was Rollins", he said.

"What?", we all said.

"He's lieing, again", Seth said.

Nikki looked between them.

"Believe me, I have no reason to lie to you Nik", Seth said.

"Please, you're trying to win her back but she is done with you, she doesn't want you, get over it", Cena said.

He put his arm around Nikki's waist.

"You want to be me Rollins but you will never be me, you and your Shield buddies are at the bottom of the pyramid, as for Randy and I, we are at the top, hell even Lexi and the Bellas are right up there", he shrugged.

"Leave me out of this", Randy said.

"Come on man you know it's true, I still don't understand how you chose Ambrose over Orton, even if Orton did cheat he could have given you everything"

"That is enough", Roman growled.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. John laughed.

"Let's go Nicole", he said dragging her away.

"Are you kidding me Nikki", Brie said.

Roman gently grabbed my arm and I flinched and pulled it away.

They all stared at me.

I was trying to control myself and not have a panic attack.

"It's ok", Roman said.

"Close your eyes and take deep breaths Lex", Brie said.

I did as she said.

I could feel myself in more control of myself.

I opened my eyes and they smiled.

"You did good", Brie said.

"Neither of you can tell Dean what Cena did, I don't want him leaving Vancouver till he is done with that movie", I said.

"We know babygirl", Roman said.

"Come on, we are almost up", Seth said.

I nodded.

**-I know I wrote John Cena as an ass. Don't hate me if you're a Cena fan.**

**I don't know him or the kind of person he is but from what**

**I have seen he seems like a good person. **


	22. Chapter 22-Dean Knows

Chapter 22-Dean Knows

Nikki-

Getting on Johns bus.

He took off his shirt and threw it to the side.

"Did you put your hands on my sister?", I asked.

"It was an accident"

"John"

"Don't Nicole, you know this is your fault maybe if you would have just dropped Rollins and said no to being his friend, then that wouldn't have happened", he said.

"Are you kidding me, I can't just drop him", I said.

"Why?"

"He's Gracie's godfather, he is going to be in my life because he is in hers and besides even if he wasn't her godfather, he is Dean's best friend", I said.

"Are you sure it isn't because you still have feelings for him?", he asked hands on his hips.

"What would make you feel better John, want me to lie to you?", I asked.

He shook his head.

"You know, I'm gonna head back to the hotel with my sisters", I said.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because I need to fix my relationship with not only one sister but two", I said.

"Nicole, I love you", he said.

I grabbed my suitcases.

"Bye John", I said walking off of his bus with my things.

Raw was over and I hoping Brie and Lexi were still here.

Walking into the Divas locker room.

AJ smiled.

"Hey have you seen my sisters?", I asked.

"Yeah they left about 20 minutes ago, Brie wanted to get Lexi out of here", she said.

I nodded.

I hoped John hadn't left seeing as I needed a ride now.

Seth was coming out of his locker room, along with Roman.

"Hey", I said.

"I thought you'd be mad at me", he said.

"No, I know it wasn't your fault"

He nodded.

"I thought you would have left with John", he said.

"I was hoping to catch my sisters before they left, we need to talk but they're gone", I said.

"You can ride with us", Roman said.

"Really?", I asked.

"Gorgeous, no matter what we are still friends", Seth said.

"Then yes"

"Here I'll take this babe", Seth said taking my bags.

I walked beside him, he smiled.

Lexi-

Brie and I poked our heads out of the bathroom.

"Did she believe you?", I asked AJ.

She laughed. Brie had gone to Johns bus to check on Nikki and she heard Nikki telling John about her riding with us, she ran to find me and we decided to hide.

"Yes, so why did I lie to your sister again?", she asked.

"We are trying to put her and Seth back together", Brie said.

"Roman said they spotted her, mission complete", I said.

I high fived with Brie, AJ laughed and shook her head.

"Your both evil", she said.

We shrugged.

"What happened to your arm?", Nattie asked coming into the locker room.

I looked and saw a light bruise.

"Oh"

"John grabbed her", Brie said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he did that", Nattie said.

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't want Dean finding out", I said.

"Like I'm gonna say anything", AJ said.

We all looked at Nattie.

"What, I won't say anything", she said.

"We will see you two tomorrow", I said.

Brie and I grabbed our things and left.

Brie said she would drive.

"So you never told me how Dean reacted to finding out about your birth control", she said.

"He didn't like it but understood", I said.

"Good"

"But"

"But?", she asked.

"Doctor took me off of them, something about my meds and the birth control crossing each other out", I said.

"What does that mean?", she asked.

"Brie I might have gotten pregnant, thinking the birth control was working", I said.

"Oh crap", Brie said.

"I know, I'm trying not to freak out about it", I said.

"How did you know it wasn't working?", she asked.

"They were making me sick the whole trip and I called my doctor, he told me as soon as I got home to go see him, I did and that's when he told me", I said.

"Have you told Dean?", she asked.

I shook my head.

"What are you gonna do if you are?", she asked.

"There's nothing I can do, I know Dean's gonna be thrilled", I said.

She nodded.

"Can we talk about something else", I said.

"How do you think it's going with Seth and Nikki?", she asked.

"Roman told me he would keep us updated", I said checking my phone.

Dean-

I got to my hotel and laid back in my bed.

I pulled my phone out and was about to call Lexi, my phone started ringing.

Blocked.

I rolled my eyes thinking it was Helena.

"Listen I said"

"Jon, it's Renee"

I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Have you talked to Lexi at all?", she asked.

"Earlier, why do you care?", I asked.

"Did she tell you about what John Cena did to her?", she asked.

I sat up and started rubbing my shoulder.

"What did he do?", I growled.

"He grabbed her pretty hard and threw her", she said.

I stood and paced the room.

"What?", I said loud.

"Yeah, Nattie told me just a few minutes ago, Lexi told her not to say anything to you"

I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated.

"Some wife you have, keeping secrets from you", she said.

"Fuck off", I said hanging up on her.

I called Lexi.

"Hey babe", she said.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Getting to the hotel with Brie and you?", she asked.

"Trying to figure out why my wife didn't want to tell me that Cena put his hands on her"

"Who told you?"

"Renee called, why is it that I had to find out from her?", I asked.

"Ok, please listen to me I didn't want to tell you because I know how you get and you're busy filming I didn't want you to get distracted", she said.

"Babe, I need to know these things and haven't you learned by now that if something bad happens I'm going to find out sooner or later"

"I was hoping for later", She said.

I sighed.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

"Yes, totally fine well just a light bruise but I'm fine"

"I will be talking to Cena as soon as I get home"

"I know"

"Did you have a panic attack?"

"No, Brie helped me", she said.

"Thank Brie for me and I love you, please don't hide things from me ok", I said.

Silence.

"Babe", I said.

"I have to tell you something", she said.


	23. Chapter 23-Might Be

Chapter 23-Might Be

Lexi-

"You're scarying me, what's up", he said.

Brie was watching me from the couch.

"Tell him", she whispered.

"Dean, I might have gotten pregnant", I said.

"You're on birth control, how can you be pregnant"

"The meds that the doctor has me on actually doesn't let the birth control work and that's what was making me sick", I said.

Silence.

"We have to wait a while of course"

"I'm pretty sure I knocked you up babe, we were humping like rabbits", he said chuckling.

"I might not be, maybe the meds prevented it", I said.

"What are we going to do if you are?", he asked.

"There's nothing we can do"

I heard him sigh.

"Jon, I thought you'd be a little happy", I said.

"I am darlin, you know I am but I know how much you wanted to wait", he said.

"Plans change"

A knock at the door had Brie stand and open it.

Roman stood there smiling.

"Babe I have to go", I said.

"Ok, please keep me updated on how you're doing", he said.

"I will, I love you"

"Love you too babe"

I looked at Roman.

"So?", I asked.

"They talked in the car and he went to see her at her room", he said.

"Did they seem flirty in the car or distant?", Brie asked.

"It was flirty", he said smiling.

Seth-

I was hoping John hadn't called and invited himself over to Nikki's room.

I knocked and it opened.

"Colby, what are you doing here?", she asked.

I lifted the bag of food.

"I went to grab a late dinner for Roman and I but he seems to have disappeared", I said.

She smiled.

"Come on in", she said.

We sat down and I handed her a paper plate.

"This is really good", she said.

I nodded.

"So have you talked to your sisters?", I asked.

"No, Lexi's phone was busy probably talking to Dean and Brie's probably busy with Bryan"

"And your busy with me", I said.

She smiled. We finished eating while watching a rerun episode of Total Divas.

"I miss you", I said looking over at her.

She looked at me.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She looked me in the eyes and cupped my face, her lips hitting mine.

I laid her back and let my hands smooth up her legs.

"Colby", she whispered.

"Tell me to stop and I will", I said.

She shook her head no and I pressed my lips to hers again.

She pulled away and pushed me lightly.

"Wait, I can't", she said.

"Shit I'm sorry, I just"

"I know", she said.

"I should go", I said.

"That's a good idea"

She walked me to the door.

I kissed her cheek again, resting my forehead against hers.

"Tell me you miss me too", I whispered.

Her hands on my chest, She bit her lip.

"Please Colby, don't make this harder then it already is", She whispered.

"I just want to hear you say it, I felt it when you kissed me but I just need to hear you say it once", I said.

"I miss you too", she said it so low I almost didn't hear her.

"I'm here and I'm waiting, not patiently but I'm waiting"

She smiled, I closed the distance and pecked her lips.

"Goodnight", I said leaving.

I got to Lexi and Brie's room.

I knocked and Lexi let me in.

"So?", Lexi asked.

I sat beside Roman.

"We kissed and she stopped it, so I left", he said.

"She is going to regret breaking up with you", Brie said.

"Yeah", he said.

"Hey we are all tired, lets head to our room and get some sleep", Roman said.

Seth looked like he was about to break down.

He nodded and they stood.

"We will see you ladies later", Roman said.

They walked out.

"He looks really bad", Brie said.

"He's heartbroken", I said.

"I should have known, that's the same look Dean had when he lost you", she said.

"We tried"

She nodded.

"We should get some sleep, work tomorrow", she said.

"Yeah"

Waking up the next day to a loud knock on our door, I groaned and got up.

Brie was still asleep.

"Get the door?", Brie said.

"I'm going", I said.

I unlocked it and opened.

"What", I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry", John said.

I gestured for him to come in.

He did.

"So what can I do for you?", I asked.

Once in the living room, he turned to look at me.

His eyes went to the now dark bruise on my arm.

"I'm sorry, I should have never put my hands on you the way that I did and I'm pretty sure you told Ambrose and I know once he gets back he's kicking my ass", he chuckled.

"I didn't tell Dean, you can thank Renee for him knowing", I said.

He nodded.

"I know you wanted Seth with Nikki instead of me but I love your sister and I want to make her happy", he said.

"I know"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna go see her now, I really hope we can be civil for Nikki's sake", he said.

"Me too"

"I'll see you at work"

I nodded and he walked out.

Brie came out of her room.

"Atleast he apologized", she said.

"Dean's not gonna care", I said.

"True"

Dean-

I needed a few more scenes to shoot when I got a call telling me I needed to come back earlier then scheduled.

Roman had been taken to the hospital.

I called Lexi to see if he was ok.

"Hello"

"Hey babe, how's he doing?", I asked.

"He's in surgery right now, I'm keeping Riley company while we wait"

"I'll be home tonight", I said.

"Ok"

"Hey you never told me about the test, so are you?", I asked.

"Not pregnant"

"I guess that's a good thing"

"For now", she said.

"I love you and I can't wait to see you", I said.

"I can't wait either, I brought the girls and Rose with me"

"I bet they are loving the attention backstage"

She giggled.

Someone signaled me.

"Babe I have to go but I'll see you soon", I said.

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too beautiful"


	24. Chapter 24-I'm Back

Chapter 24-I'm Back

Lexi-

Roman was out of surgery, he was in and out.

"I have to get to work, let me know how he's doing", I said to Riley.

"I will, good luck", she said hugging me.

I went over to Roman and kissed his cheek.

Getting to the arena, Dean stood there talking to Seth and Triple H.

Triple H pointed at me and Dean turned, he smiled and rushed over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Fuck I missed you, so much", he mumbled into my hair.

He sighed.

"I missed you too babe", I kissed his cheek.

"I'm never going to do another movie, not unless you and the girls come with me for the whole thing", he said resting his forehead against mine.

"Deal"

He smiled.

"It was to quiet alone and weird, not hearing a baby cry or little foot steps running and giggling, not seeing your beautiful face", he rubbed his thumb on my cheek.

"Can I have a kiss now?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Don't need to ask me twice", he said.

His lips pressed hard against mine, his fingers buried in my hair as he kept me close, he moaned.

"Fuck I really missed you", he said catching his breath.

Someone cleared their throat.

We pulled away from each other to see Triple H and Seth.

"Sorry to interupt this reunion but we need to finish our plans for tonight", Hunter said.

"That's ok, I'll be with Brie and Nikki when you're done", I said to Dean.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

I walked away and went to catering.

Brie and Nikki were sitting with Paige.

"Hello", I said sitting down.

"Hey best friend", Paige said smiling.

"Did you see your man yet?", Nikki asked.

"Yes, is it me or does he look really good", I said.

"We know Dean's getting lucky tonight", Brie said.

"He just might", I said laughing.

"Are you blushing", Paige pointed out.

"Ok stop", I said covering my cheeks.

They laughed.

"Nicole, can we talk?", John asked coming over to us.

She nodded and followed him.

Paige took her spot next to me.

"Lexi I've been wanting to talk to you", she said.

"What about?, oh hold that thought", I said.

I got up and got a salad and some chicken.

Sitting back down, I looked at her.

"Um, I know Nikki is your sister and I don't want to come between you too", she said.

I took a bite of my chicken.

"You know Seth and Nikki broke up and well", she glanced at Brie.

"You like Seth?", Brie asked.

"He's cute alright and well like I said I know Nikki is your sister"

"I can talk to him for you", I said.

She smiled.

"Thank you", she said getting up and hugging me.

Seth and Dean came over.

Dean grabbed a chair and put it as close as he could to me.

His arm resting on my shoulders.

He leaned in and kissed me.

Seth took a piece of chicken off my plate.

"Hey", I said.

Dean sent a nod to Brie.

"I'll see you ladies later", Paige said.

"Are you sure, you can stay you know", I said smirking.

She smiled.

"I have to go", she said walking away.

I looked back at Dean and fed him some chicken.

"That's not what I'm hungry for", he whispered.

"What exactly is it that you want Mr. Good?", I asked.

He removed his arm and let it drop onto my thigh, he slowly slid it up and squeezed it.

His eyes on me.

"Let's go to the locker room", he growled in my ear.

"But I'm eating", I said pouting.

"Now woman", he said through gritted teeth.

"Ok well it looks like I'm done", I said standing.

Brie and Seth gave a knowing smile.

"Try not to bruise her, she has to wear shorts tonight to win that Divas title", Brie said.

Seth laughed.

"Fuck", Dean said.

"She was kidding", I said.

"It's not that, I just remembered I need to talk to Cena about putting his hands on whats mine", he said.

"Later", I said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Right now your mine", I said.

"Fuck alright", he groaned.

He started to pull me with him.

"Hold on", I said.

He groaned.

I looked back at Seth.

"We need to talk", I said to him.

He nodded.

"I'm not in trouble am I?", he asked.

"No, I think you might like what I'm going to say"

He nodded.

"Ok no more talking", Dean said picking me up over his shoulder.

"Jon", I said.

Brie and Seth laughed.

Seth-

I pulled Lexi's plate in front of me and picked at it.

"You ok?", Brie asked.

"Oh yeah", I said.

"I know we never really talk and I know I'm not Lexi or Roman but I'm hear to listen", she said.

"It's just hard seeing Nikki with Cena, I want to run up to him and punch him in the face", I said.

"Then you should find someone too, maybe it will even make Nikki jealous", she said.

"I doubt that", I said.

Nikki walked over to us and I sat up.

"Hi", I said.

She ignored me, she looked at Brie.

"Brie I need a moment alone with Seth", she said.

"Ok", she said.

Brie patted my shoulder.

Nikki sat down.

"Did I do something?", I asked.

"We can't be friends Colby", she said looking at her hands.

"Wait but"

"I know what I said, it's just to hard and John thinks"

"I should have known, I don't care what John thinks, I care about what you think and if you want me around then I'll be around", I said.

"I don't want you around", she said, her eyes still on her hands.

"You're lieing"

"Colby"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me", I said.

"Don't make this harder then it is", her voice low.

I moved to sit beside her and turned her towards me, I cupped her face and pressed my lips against hers.

She kissed me back.

"I love you", I said.

"I'm sorry, please understand", she got up and left.

Dean-

She brushed her fingers through my hair and tugged on it.

"Jon", she moaned.

I thrusted harder into her.

"Lexi, fuck I missed you", I groaned.

I thrusted into her one last time.

"Fuck", I yelled.

We were both panting, I stayed between her legs.

"I hate using condoms", I said between breaths.

I slid out of her and removed it, tossing it in the trash.

"I know but it's just till I can get back on birth control", she said sitting up.

"We need to shower now", I said.

"No round four?", she asked sucking on my neck and biting.

I shut my eyes.

"Babe you know I want to but I need to talk to Cena and you need to get ready for that match", I said.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

"We have the rest of our lives together and I'm going to make love to you every single chance I get but right now I need to handle this", I said.

"Yes sir", she said standing.

I stood and wrapped my arms around her.

"Now lets get in the shower", I said.


	25. Chapter 25-Torn Apart

Chapter 25-Torn Apart

Dean-

I finished getting dressed.

Lexi brushed her hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She ruffled my wet hair.

"It feels so good to have you home and in my arms", she said.

"Feelings mutual", I said kissing her cheek.

She turned to look at me.

"Try to control yourself, don't hit him ok", she said.

"I'll try, I'll be back in a few"

"Rose is bringing the girls so hurry"

I nodded.

Walking down the halls and heading towards the garage.

Nikki and John were getting off his bus.

He saw me and sighed.

"Welcome back", he said.

"We need to talk", I said.

He nodded.

"We can talk on my bus"

"No here is fine, first off were the hell do you get off putting your fucking hands on my woman and think I won't do anything about it", I said loud.

Jimmy and Jey stopped and stood by not to listen but to stop any fighting.

Naomi stood with Nikki.

"I apologized to her"

"I don't give a fuck if you went back in time and stopped yourself from doing it, no one puts their hands on my girl", I yelled getting closer to him.

I pushed John hard, his back hitting the bus.

"Why don't you grab me and throw me, come on Cena", I said.

"Ambrose", he said in a warning tone.

"Oh what you don't like that, you don't like being grabbed and shoved, huh, come on John if your man enough to put your hands on my lady", I said in his face.

Jey came over and put his hand on my chest to stop me.

"The only reason I'm not punching you in your Damn face, is because Lexi asked me not too"

"Come on man, you need to cool off", he said.

"I don't want to see you around my family, I don't care if you are dating my sister in law", I said.

Walking backwards, Jimmy and Jey stood beside me.

"So is this really about Lexi or is this about Rollins?", Cena asked.

I stopped.

"Both"

I looked at Nikki.

"You are welcome at my house anytime you want but if you think I'm letting this fucker come, you better think twice", I said to her.

She looked between us.

"You say you're all about family, yet you choose your friend over Nikki", Cena said.

"Seth is my family"

"Right because you don't have any, I can see why", he said.

I was about to step towards him but Seth got there first.

Punching Cena right in the face.

"Fuck you", Seth said.

He looked at Nikki and walked away.

I followed right behind him.

Lexi-

Dean and Seth were coming down the hall, the looks on their faces let me know something bad happened.

We all walked into the locker room, they saw the girls and calmed down.

"Daddy", Gracie said running towards Dean.

He picked her up and held her close.

"I missed my girls", he said.

He went over to Amelia and tickled her sides.

He looked at Gracie.

"Your so big now princess", he said kissing the side of her head.

"She only grew two inches", I said.

"Two inches to much", he said.

I smiled.

"Amelia's crawling alot now", Rose said.

"What, I missed it", he said.

"We got it on video for you", Rose said.

"Toby", Gracie pointed at Seth.

He chuckled.

"Toby?", Dean asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, it's better then daddy", he said.

"Did you miss daddy?", he asked Gracie.

"Daddy, wrestle", She said.

"That's right princess"

He kissed her dimpled cheek, she reminded me so much of him except for the hair color, she could have been his twin.

Amelia's dimples started to show, she could have been his twin too but she had light brown eyes and my nose.

"You ok darlin?", Dean asked.

I didn't notice he had gotten up and walked over to me.

"Our girls look so much like you", I said.

Seth was helping Amelia walk, he held her by her arms.

"Poor things", he said.

I pinched his rib.

"I'm just messing, they got their beauty from you, it's gonna be hard to keep the boys away", he said.

"Not with uncle Joe and uncle Toby keeping watch", I said.

Dean laughed.

"What do you think our next baby will look like?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy and happy", I said.

He nodded.

"Nice hickey by the way", I said poking the side of his neck.

"What?"

He went towards a mirror and looked.

"Alex, I have to wrestle tonight", he said.

I shrugged, Seth laughed.

"Marking my territory", I said.

Dean rushed towards me and picked me up over his shoulder and spun me around.

I laughed.

"Jon", I said smacking his butt.

Gracie giggled and so did Amelia.

He put me down and went towards Gracie and scooped her up in his arms.

She laughed as he spun her around slowly.

"I got you monster", he said to her as she continued to laugh.

Seth came over to me with Amelia, she was chewing on the zipper of his sweater.

"You said we needed to talk?", he asked.

"Right, I know you and Nikki just broke up but Paige told me she might have a little crush on you", I said.

"Lexi", he shook his head.

"I know but this could be good for you, try it out maybe Nikki isn't the one and I really just don't want to see you so sad anymore", I said.

"I know, she actually just finished telling me we can't be friends anymore because John thinks it's a bad idea", he said.

I sighed.

"I can't believe she said that"

"Maybe you and Brie are right, I should try to move on, she did clearly"

I nodded.

"I'll ask out Paige", he said.

Nikki came into the locker room. She smacked Seths arm.

"Why would you hit him", she yelled.

"Nik, you're scarying the girls", I said.

She looked behind and Gracie was holding onto Dean.

Amelia stopped chewing on Seth's zipper.

"Colby"

"I'm not apologizing for what I did, he sure as hell didn't when he took you from me", he said.

She looked at me.

"You have to choose, we can't be around each other", she said nodding towards Seth.

I nodded.

"Then I choose Colby", I said.

Colby looked at me.

"That's how it's going to be?", she asked.

I nodded.

She looked back at Seth.

"You just tore apart my family, I hope you're happy", she said about to walk away.

I stopped her.

"No you did, you listen to Cena like he's a fucking god, he says jump you say how high", I said loud.

"At least I know my man won't drive me crazy", she said trying to hurt me.

"That's enough Nikki", Seth said.

She walked out.

Dean looked down and walked out too, I followed him.

"Hey"

He kept walking, I grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him.

He turned to look at me.

"You did not drive me crazy, ok", I said.

He nodded.

I kissed him.

"I love you Jonathan Good, with my whole heart I love you", I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too baby", he said.

I smiled.

"Don't run away like that again", I said.

"Promise darlin"

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Your birthday is coming up, what would you like to do?", he asked.

"I know you hate dancing and nightclubs but"

He stopped me.

"Night club it is, if my baby feels like dancing then dancing it is", he said smiling.

"You're the best"

He shrugged and smiled.

**-New story is up if you want to check it out.**

**"Dust to Dust".**


	26. Chapter 26-Story Time

Chapter 26-Story Time

Lexi-

I finished giving Gracie her bath and putting her in her Little Mermaid Pjs.

Her dark brown hair wet and curling at the ends, she giggled as she ran down the hall towards her room. I stopped at Amelias door and saw Dean in the rocking chair watching Amelia sleep. I walked in slowly and tapped his shoulder, he jumped.

"Sorry", I said.

"It's ok, I was just thinking"

"About?"

He looked up at me and took my hand, tugging on it lightly.

I sat down on his lap and brushed my fingers through his hair.

"How much it would hurt if I lost you", he said.

"You are not going to lose me Jon"

"I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that just doesn't go away and it scares me", he whispered.

I placed a finger under his chin and turned his head to look at me.

"I think you should eat something, you haven't eaten all day"

"I'm serious Lex"

I rested my forehead against his.

He sighed and relaxed.

"You're keeping something from me, what is it?", I asked.

"This woman I use to know, she called again"

"I know you and I'm pretty sure you told her to stick it where the sun don't shine"

He laughed softly.

"I did"

"Then don't worry my love", I said.

"Why aren't you freaking out and stuff, I mean I like that you're not"

"Therapy is helping, well at least I hope this means it is", I said.

"Mommy", I heard Gracie call to me.

"Coming, I'm gonna put our monster to sleep"

I stood up and he nodded.

"I want you to relax Jon, eat something please", I said kissing the top of his head.

He nodded.

Going into Gracie's room, I sat her down on her bed and brushed her hair. When I finished I tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

"Story", Gracie said hugging her bear.

I laid beside her, she put her little hand in mine.

"Ok, mommy or daddy?"

"Daddy, I want daddy", she said.

"Ok, let me get him", I said.

Dean would tell her wrestling stories from his CZW days and oddly enough she loved them.

I didn't mind, I loved hearing them too. He didn't know I listened in but I did.

Going into Amelias room.

"Super daddy is needed in Gracie's room", I said.

He chuckled and stood, turning on the small night light.

I grabbed the baby monitor.

"Have fun", I said kissing him.

I walked into our room and put the baby monitor down.

Going back into the hall, I sat down outside of Gracies room to listen to his story.

Dean-

"Alright kiddo, ready", I said.

She giggled.

"Yes", she said smiling.

I laid beside her and she laid side ways to look at me.

"Ok, this story is a little different ok"

"Ok daddy"

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Lexi and an evil monster named Randy. He was really mean to the princess because the princess loved someone else, his name was Ambrose. Ambrose wasn't prince charming or a knight in shining armor but he loved the princess with his whole heart"

"Your heart", she pointed where my heart was.

"That's right. The evil monster trapped the beautiful princess away far far away, Ambrose went in search of someone who could help him rescue the princess. Finding two knights named Rollins and Reigns"

"Uncle Toby, uncle Joe", she said giggling.

I smiled.

"All three men went in search of the beautiful princess, Reigns and Rollins fought the evil Demon Kane and a wild animal named Batista. Ambrose kept searching for the princess, hearing her scream"

Gracie gasped.

"Oh no", she said.

"The evil monster Randy and Ambrose wrestled to see who would keep the princess forever, Ambrose almost fell from the high tower but with the help of the super Bellas, he won his princess. He took her home where she was safe and sound and thanked Ambrose and his friends for all their help. Ambrose was going to let his princess leave, he knew he wasn't what the princess needed, she needed a prince or a knight."

"Don't go", Gracie said.

"Ambrose knew that he loved his princess and so he stopped her, he told her that he loved her and he could only give her one thing, his heart. The beautiful princess smiled and kissed Ambrose, she told him that was enough. Ambrose married his princess after finding out that his princess was having a baby. They couldn't wait, Ambrose became a prince and he was so excited to meet his little one. Finally she was born, a beautiful little princess laid in his arms, her tiny feet kicked and her eyes looked into his and he knew that was what true love felt like. Prince Ambrose and his beautiful princesses lived happily ever after in wrestling kingdom", I said.

I kissed Gracie's forehead.

"I love you my princess", I whispered.

"I love daddy"

I watched her fall asleep, waiting till she was deep into her sleep. I finally got up and turned on her night light.

Turning her bedroom light off, I walked towards my room.

Lexi wasn't in bed, I sat on my side and removed my shoes.

"Babe", I said.

"I'll be out in a second", she said from our bathroom.

I removed my jeans and shirt. I lifted the covers and laid down, Lexi finally walked in and climbed in bed. She shifted towards me and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Yes beautiful?", I asked.

"So did you save the beautiful princess?", she asked.

I looked at her.

"I did"

"Did she thank you?"

"Oh yeah, over and over again but I couldn't tell Gracie that"

She pinched my shoulder and laughed softly.

"She would like to thank you again, I mean if prince Ambrose is up for it"

I lifted the covers and looked down.

"Oh yeah, he is up for it alright", I said.

I laid her back and hovered over her. Pressing myself into her, she moaned.

Her lips by my ear.

"I love you my prince charming", she whispered.

I slid her panties off of her and removed my briefs.

"Shit", I said.

"What's wrong Jon?"

"I need to get a condom from the bathroom"

"No don't go", she said.

"I'll be real quick", I pecked her lips.

"Please Jon, just make love to me, I need to feel you", she said arching her back and her body pressing into me.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

She nodded quickly.

That was all I needed, I pushed myself into her and she bit her lip to keep herself screaming out.

I bit her neck and groaned into it. Her nails gently slid down my back, her eyes looking into mine.

"Jon", she whispered.

I gently kissed her.

"All mine, forever", I whispered.

She ran her fingers through my now sweaty hair.

"Till my last breath", she whispered.

I laid beside her trying to catch my breath. She rested her chin on my shoulder and traced small circles on my chest.

"Why didn't you let me use a condom, now we're gonna be freaking out", I said.

"I got that plan B pill, no worries"

I slid my fingers up and down her back.

"You listen in on my stories", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"You changed it up tonight"

"I figured she needed some type of girly crap", I said.

"Wait till she starts noticing boys"

"She won't", I said.

"Oh what are you going to do lock her in a basement"

"No not a basement that's cruel, the attic is better and she'll have a small window with bars"

Lexi laughed.

"How did I get so lucky", she said.

I looked at her.

"No babe, I got lucky", I said kissing her.


	27. Chapter 27-Happy Birthday

Chapter 27-Happy Birthday

Lexi-

Waking up in Deans arms was never a bad thing. Especially when he was naked.

He shifted over to me and nudged my cheek with his nose.

"Good morning beautiful, Happy Birthday", he whispered.

I smiled and turned to look at him.

His blue eyes had a little spark in them, they always did after we made love. Whether it was rough or gentle, they lit up. He licked his lips and climbed on top of me, positioning himself between my legs and reaching down between our bodies.

"Is this my birthday present or yours?", I asked.

"Did I forget to mention, I had my birthday switched", he said smirking.

I felt him slowly enter me.

A loud banging on our bedroom door. Causing Dean to jump.

"I'm home", Seth said loud.

"Fucking hell, I am going to kill him", Dean growled.

"We'll be right out Seth chill", I said.

Seth-

Roman shook his head.

"You know Dean is going to kill you when he gets out", he said.

"Lexi will protect me", I said.

Rose had the girls downstairs already.

Riley had come down with Roman to celebrate Lexi's birthday.

"So did you invite Paige?", Riley asked.

"Yeah, I took Brie and Lexi's advice", I said.

I picked at the food Rose set on my plate.

"It's ok to miss her still", Roman said.

I looked up.

"I'm good guys ok, I'm good"

"Are you trying to convince yourself or us?", Riley asked.

She squeezed my hand and I leaned back into my seat.

"I just feel like I'm cheating and I hate that I'm using Paige to get over Nikki because no matter what I say or do, I can't stop my heart from hurting this bad", I said.

We heard the front door open.

"Good morning family", Brie said walking into the kitchen, Nikki and Bryan behind her.

She glanced at me and I quickly turned away, hoping she didn't see the look in my eyes.

"Hey guys", Nikki said.

Roman sent her a nod and Riley kissed her cheek.

"No John?", Bryan asked Nikki.

"No, Dean banned him", she said.

"Good, he would have just ruined Lexi's day", Brie said.

"Shut up Brie"

I felt someone squeze my hand, I looked up and saw it was Brie.

I sent her a small smile.

"So little birdie tells me you invited Paige", Bryan said.

I glanced quickly at Nikki, our eyes made contact before they went back to her plate.

"As friends", I said.

"We just want to see you happy, you deserve that", Brie said smiling.

"Gosh, thanks Brie", Nikki mumbled.

Before Brie could answer Dean walked in, freshly showered.

"I'm gonna kill you", he said pointing at me.

I chuckled.

"Where's the birthday girl?", Roman asked.

"Getting dressed"

A few minutes later Lexi walked in.

"Happy Birthday", we all said.

Nikki hugged her.

"I'm sorry Lex, I acted like a total bitch and I would never ask you to choose like that again", she said.

Lexi nodded.

Lexi-

I slipped into the short black dress Dean liked so much.

Walking out of the closet, Dean did a double take.

"Fuck, lets stay in", he said.

I laughed.

"Maybe I should rethink this dress", I said.

"Hell no, I love that dress", he said while his eyes roamed my body.

"Can you stop undressing me for two seconds and zip", I said.

He nodded.

I felt his warm fingers gently slid down my back.

"I didn't think this dress would fit after Amelia", I said.

"I sure as hell love it on you"

I smiled.

I turned to get a good look at him.

He was in a black shirt and dark jeans.

His hair was combed back.

"You brushed your hair back", I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"You love it when I do and today is my babys day and what my baby wants she's gonna fucking get", he said smirking.

"I want my husband to kiss me", I tugged on the belt loops on his jeans.

He leaned down.

"But Chris Evans isn't here right now, so I guess you'll have to do", I said playfully.

He smiled and raised his brows.

"Really, that's the game we're playing", he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jon"

He cupped my face in his hands and pecked my lips.

"I got us a room at the hotel across from the club, you and I are gonna have a little party of our own", he smirked, he grabbed a black duffle bag.

"I see you packed us spare clothes"

He nodded.

"Do you still have those pills, I really don't feel like using condoms tonight", he said.

I nodded.

"Top shelf in the bathroom", I said.

He went to grab them.

"We ready to go?", Seth asked from downstairs.

Paige was meeting him at the club, Dean had rented out one of the vip rooms for our friends.

We kissed the girls and left.

I glanced back at Seth in the car.

"Hey if you want to stay home, you can. I can tell Paige you got sick or something", I said.

He shook his head.

"I need to be around people", he said.

I nodded.

Getting to the club, all our friends were there.

Dean-

Lexi was having a good time, I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time and I was thankful we got over that hump in the road.

I noticed Nikki take glances towards Seth, he was in deep conversation with Paige who laughed. Seth wasn't watching his drink in take.

I looked at Roman and tilted my head towards Seth.

He looked and noticed too, Seth was already drunk.

I went over to him.

"Hey man, you ok?", I asked Seth.

"I'm fine", He slurred.

"Maybe I should take you home huh", I said.

"Jon, get away from me"

"Ok", I said backing off.

I went over to Roman.

"Try to sober him up, I'm gonna see if Nikki can do me a favor and have her tell Seth to let me take him home", I said.

He nodded.

Going over to the girls, I saw that their attention went to a guy sitting by Tyson kidd.

"He is so cute", I heard Lexi say.

"That smile", Brie.

"Tell me about it", Nikki said.

"You should see him shirtless", Eva giggled.

"Go ask him to take his shirt off", Riley said.

I cleared my throat.

They all turned to look at me.

"Hi babe", Lexi said.

"His name is Finn Balor", I said.

Lexi kissed my cheek.

"This isn't over babe", I said to her.

She pouted.

"Nik, I need a favor", I said.

"You want me to talk to Colby?", she said.

"He's drunk and I know right now, a broken heart and tequila don't end well", I said.

She nodded.

"I'll talk to him", she said.

"Thank you"

Nikki-

Paige had left Seth alone to go hang out with Alicia and Rosa.

"Can I sit?", I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled. He nodded and sat up straighter.

"Your date left you", I said.

"Oh she wasn't my, I wouldn't", he said.

"You've had alot to drink tonight Colby, lets get you home", I said.

He pulled his arm away roughly.

"I'm fine"

"Please for me, I don't want to drive home alone", I said.

He looked into my eyes, his hand reached out and his fingers softly touched my cheek.

"Ok"

He went to stand but stumbled a little.

Roman caught him.

"He ready to go?", Dean asked.

"I can take him", I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you enjoy the night with Lexi", I said.

"Thanks", he said.

Roman helped Seth into my car, I drove towards Dean and Lexi's home but remembering the girls, I didn't want Seth to scare them.

I did a uturn and drove to mine, John wasn't there so it wouldn't be a problem.

Getting to my place I opened the front door and then went to get Seth, he was slowly walking towards me, almost falling over.

"I got you", I said.

His arms wrapped around my waist.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered.

I helped him into the house.

Locking the front door.

He pushed me up against it, I looked into his eyes.

"I miss you", he whispered.

"Colby"

"Let me babe", he said leaning down.

His lips gently brushed mine. My fingers buried themselves in his hair and I pressed him closer to me. I felt his warm finger tips on the back of my neck and my dress loose and falling.

"Let me know if you want me to stop", he whispered.

"You and Paige?"

"Friends"

He licked his lips.

"I love you", he whispered.

He pulled the straps of my dress down and it fell to the floor.


	28. Chapter 28-Hangover

Chapter 28-Hangover

Dean-

Brie and Lexi were completely wasted, Bryan and I watched as they danced on the table and yelled Brie mode. Roman was trying to keep Riley from falling. I moved over to Lexi and pulled her dress down alittle.

"Hi baby", she slurred.

"Hi beautiful, you feeling ok darlin?"

"I feel great"

She went back to dancing with Brie.

"One more Joe, please it's for Lexi", Riley said taking the bottle of tequila back from Roman.

She walked over to the girls and she started pouring some into their shot glass, it would spill a little.

"To Lexi", Brie said.

They drank the shot.

"Hey Joe", Brie slurred.

"Yes", he said smiling.

"You know Finn Balor right?", she asked.

Bryan raised his hand.

"Hi, remember me, you know your husband", he smiled.

Joe and I laughed and I took a sip of my beer.

"Yes I know him", Joe said.

"Can you call him over", Brie said.

"Have him take his shirt off", Riley said.

Joe raised a brow at her.

"It's for Lexi", she said.

I gave Lexi a look.

"I am trying to confirm a rumor", she said.

"And what rumor might that be dear?", I asked.

"See Eva Marie said he looks good shirtless and we are just trying to see if it's true", she said.

"Yes, we need a roof", Brie said.

"She means proof", Riley said laughing.

"That's what I said"

"Please Joe", Lexi whined.

"Don't do it, you're my brother", I said.

Lexi gave Roman a look I know he wouldn't be able to resist. I know because she has done it several times on me.

"Now I know where Gracie got that from", I said.

"Dean", Roman said.

"Don't cave man, resist", I said.

"Do it for all the men in the world, we are counting on you", Bryan said.

"Fuck", Roman said and walked over to Finn Balor.

I saw him say something to him and the girls giggled when Finn Balor looked over and smiled.

They both walked over.

"Ladies, this is Finn Balor, Finn this is Brie Bella"

"Brie Danielson, as in my wife", Bryan made sure to say.

Finn smiled and shook her hand.

"This is my wife, she clearly doesn't remember that right now, Riley Anoa'i", he said while Finn shook her hand.

"This is Lexi Good", Roman said.

He took her hand and shook it.

"Right Mrs. Ambrose", he said glancing at me and I sent him a nod.

"Beautiful wives you gentlemen have", he said.

"Yeah, mind giving mine her hand back", I said glaring at their hands still shaking.

"Oh sorry", he said smiling at her.

Lexi glanced at me and I'm sure she saw me roll my shoulders back, my hand reaching up to rub it. She came over to me and kissed my cheek. Her hand grabbed my wrist and slowly brought it down to my side.

"Not tonight, please"

I looked down at her and smiled.

"He was touching you for to long", I said.

"I know but he didn't mean to"

I licked my lips, placing my hand behind her neck.

"It was a friendly gesture", she said.

"I know, Dr. Peterson said I have to get it through my head that not everyone who comes into our lives is trying to pull us apart", I said.

She smiled softly and kissed me.

Lexi had told Dr. Peterson to talk to me about how I always overreact to men around her.

Not every guy wants to take her from me, she wasn't a car or a toy, she wasn't my property.

Still the anger burned in me and I couldn't get that second to long hand shake out of my head and the alchohl in my system didn't help.

"Please calm down", Lexi whispered.

I didn't realize I was shaking.

She cupped my face and pulled me down into a deep kiss, she pressed her lips hard against mine, slowly pulling away.

"That helped", I said.

"Just reminding you that I am yours", she said.

"Always", I pecked her lips.

"Well I should go, it was nice meeting you ladies and you gentlemen are very lucky. Lexi happy birthday and tell Seth I'll see him around", Finn said.

He left with Paige, Alicia, and Sami Zayn.

"I think we are gonna call it a night", Bryan said.

Brie was falling asleep while leaning into him.

"No", Brie whined.

"Yes, we can Brie mode another night", Bryan picked her up bridal style and carried her out.

A slow song started playing.

Riley dragged Roman to the dance floor against his will.

"By chance you wouldn't want to dance?", Lexi asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'll take that as a no, it's ok", she said softly.

After a little while longer, we walked with Roman and Riley back to the hotel, they were one floor below us. Once they got off the elevator, Lexi attached her lips to my neck. Her hand slid into my jeans.

"Fuck darlin", I groaned.

I pushed her up against the elevator wall and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her dress pushed up to her waist. I heard the ding of the elevator and I walked us out, an elderly couple smiled. Lexi was sucking on my neck and I covered as much of her as I could for them.

"Nice night yes", I said smiling at them.

The old couple smiled.

I continued towards our room, taking the card key out and opening it.

Laying her down, I slid her dress off her.

"Feeling ok my drunk beautiful wife?", I asked spreading her legs apart.

She nodded.

Seth-

I groaned. My head hurt bad, I sat up slowly, looking around the room I realized I was at Nikki's place. I lifted the covers, I was naked. I grabbed my briefs and pants putting them back on. I walked into the hall and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning", Nikki said.

"Yeah it is"

I went over to her and leaned down to kiss her, she moved back.

"Colby"

"I just thought since we"

"We didn't sleep together, you tried but I said no and then you fell asleep naked on my bed", she said.

She moved away from me.

I rubbed my forehead, I could have sworn I slept with her or was it a dream.

"Are you sure?", I asked looking down.

"Yeah"

I nodded.

"I guess I'll finish getting dressed and get out of the way", I said.

"I can drop you off at Deans", she said.

"No, it's ok", I said finding my shirt.

I finished getting ready, remembering I forgot something when I came to pick my things up.

Looking for the box in the closet that held old photos, once I found it I opened it and found what I was looking for. A small black box, I opened it and looked at the engagment ring.

"I guess your staying in your little prison, sorry"

I put the photo box back on top of a shelf.

"Colby", I heard Nikki say.

I hid the ring behind a pair of shoes.

"Looking for something?", she asked.

"Just checking to make sure I didn't forget anything", I said.

She nodded.

"I see Cena moved his things in", I said.

She nodded again.

"I should go", I said.

"Let me give you a ride Colby", she said.

I shook my head.

"Fresh air will do me some good"

I made a mental note to have Lexi come and get the ring for me.

Dean-

She wrapped the covers around herself tighter.

"My head feels like it's going to explode and I feel sore all over", she mumbled.

I kissed her forehead gently. She tried to open her eyes but the light in the room was to bright.

"It burns", she said, covering her face with the blanket.

I laughed.

"I got it", I said.

I was closing the curtains, I brushed the hair out of her face.

"Can I get you something darlin?", I asked.

"Yeah shit get me my pill", she said.

"Your abortion pill, got it", I said getting up.

"Please don't call it that and it's only an abortion if I'm already pregnant, this just helps to make sure I don't", she said.

"Yeah"

I picked up the plan B pill and noticed a tiny bag, pulling it out of one of the pockets in the duffle bag, it was advil. I held one pill in each hand, I sighed and put the plan B pill away.

I hoped she didn't recognize the difference. With her hangover I'm sure she wouldn't.

I handed her a glass of water and the advil. She didn't look at the pill. Washing it down with the water.

Hoping I made the right choice.

"You ok baby?", she asked laying back.

"Yeah"

She pulled me to lay on top of her.

"You worked me pretty good last night, I'm sore all over", she said.

She kissed me.

"That was the plan", I whispered against her lips.

She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth.

"I have a surprise for you"

"Really?", she smiled.

"Come with me"

She sat up and I tossed her one of my shirts. I covered her eyes and walked her into the living room. Finally uncovering her eyes, she smiled at the breakfast on the table.

We sat down.

"You're so sweet baby", she said.

"I owe you"

She looked at me confused.

"You asked me to dance last night and I said no, forgive me", I said.

"It's ok"

I kissed her and sat as close as I could to her as we ate.

"One more thing"

I grabbed the small plate with a piece of chocolate cake and set it in front of her, lighting the candle.

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Good", I said.

She smiled and blew out the candle.


	29. Chapter 29-Mission Get The Ring

Chapter 29-Mission Get The Ring

Seth-

Lexi and Dean had spent all weekend together. Monday rolled around and I was frantically looking for them.

I knocked on the divas locker room door.

"Hey Seth what can I do for you?", Rosa asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Is Lexi here?", I asked.

"No sorry, I think I saw her with Kofi and Big E in catering", she said.

I nodded and took off towards catering.

"Seth", Renee stopped me.

I groaned.

"Kinda in a hurry", I said.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Looking for Lexi", I said.

"That's why I stopped you, she's in catering flirting with Orton. She is all over him, it's disgusting and Jon doesn't deserve that", she said serious.

"Are you kidding me, you stopped me for that", I chuckled.

It looked like she wanted to say something.

"Seriously, I'm gonna go and you stand here and keep thinking of ways to break them up, even though I know for a fact that nothing you do will work", I said.

I walked around her and headed towards catering.

Lexi was sitting at a table looking at pictures on Randys phone and eating a salad with grilled chicken on the side.

Big E and Kofi sat in front of her.

"She is getting so big, you should let her come over, Gracie would love to have someone to play with", she said handing him back his phone.

"Yeah I think she would love that", he said.

"What up Rollins", Kofi said sending me nod.

I stood beside Lexi, she chewed on her food and looked up at me.

"Can we talk?", I asked.

"That is our sign to go, see you Lex", Big E said, he patted her on the head, messing up her hair.

Kofi and Randy laughed as they walked away. Lexi took another bite of her salad.

"So", she said mouth full.

I looked around, Golddust and Stardust three tables away talking to Cesaro and Tyson Kidd.

"Remember the engagment ring I got Nikki?", I asked whispering.

She nodded.

"I forgot it at Nikki's place and I need you to go in and get it for me", I said.

"Oh yay a mission", she said happily and set her plate down, she moved closer to me.

I was about to tell her but she covered my mouth and looked around.

"There could be spies", she whispered.

"Yeah ok"

"Wait can I have a sidekick?", she asked.

I squinted my eyes at her.

"Who do you have in mind?", I asked.

She tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Oh how about Rowan or Harper", she said.

"Too weird"

"Alicia Fox"

"Too hyper"

"You're no fun, fine I'll get Brie", she said sadly.

"Perfect, meet me in the locker room when you find her", I said.

Lexi nodded, Dean came over and tugged on her hair, he kissed her and moaned.

"You taste like ranch", he said.

She lifted her plate.

"So whats up?", he asked.

"I have a secret mission, wait can we tell him?", she asked.

I eyed him and he looked at me confused.

"No, he is not to be trusted", I whispered.

He looked between Lexi and I.

"I can still hear you", he said.

Lexi was about to say something, I raised a finger to her lips.

"Sh, he knows to much already", I said.

"First of all get your finger off of my womans lips before I cut it off and secondly I know nothing", Dean said.

"Good", I said standing while squinting at him.

"And everyone says I'm the crazy one", Dean said.

Lexi laughed.

Lexi-

We were walking down the halls looking for Brie.

"Can you please tell me, I don't know why but it's bugging me and for some strange reason I need to know", Dean whined.

"I can't"

"Why not, I am your husband", Dean said hands on his hips.

"It'll compromise the mission", I said.

He sighed.

"Please tell me", he begged.

"Nope", I said.

Brie was talking to Trinity and The Usos.

"Targets in sight", I said.

"Who are you talking too?", Dean asked.

"Shh", I said covering his mouth.

He licked my palm.

"Ew", I said wiping my hand on his shirt.

He pushed me up against the wall, his hands on my hips.

"I seem to remember you liking when I licked you, especially when I lick"

I covered his mouth again.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence", I said.

I removed my hand and he smirk.

"Now I need to go talk to Brie, you go"

He shook his head, I pushed him of course being bigger then me he didn't budge.

"Please babe, no compromising the mission", I said.

"Alright fine but you are going to need me and when you ask for my help I'm gonna say hell no", he stomped away.

"I love you", I said loud.

He looked at me and winked. I walked over to Brie.

"Brie I need your help", I said.

She nodded and we moved far enough away from everyone.

"Seth needs us", I said.

"For what?", she asked.

"Remember the engagement ring he got Nikki, well he forgot it at her place and he needs us to get it back", I said.

"Yes a mission", she said.

We walked towards the locker room, walking in Seth smiled.

"Lock the door"

Brie locked it.

"Ok, I had it in my hand and she walked in so I hid it behind her shoes. Top shelf", he said.

"So we just show up at her house and grab it", Brie said.

"This mission doesn't sound to dangerous", I said.

"Please, she can't see it", he said.

"We got you, don't worry", I said.

He nodded.

Dean-

Getting home, Brie had come with us. Amelia and Gracie in their carseats.

"So why are we going to see Nikki and John again?", I asked.

"Nikki wants to see the girls", I said.

He nodded. We got to her place and John let us in.

He didn't say hi but he gave us the fakest smile ever.

"Super Cena", Lexi said.

"Nikki your family is here", he said.

Nikki came out of the room.

"Seth has a shirt just like that one", I said.

Cena looked at Nikki and she kept her eyes on Gracie and Amelia.

"So what are you doing here?", she asked.

I looked at Brie and Lexi.

"They said you wanted to see the girls"

"I love seeing my girls", Nikki said kissing Gracie's cheek.

"Can I use your bathroom?", Lexi asked.

Nikki nodded and I watched Lexi go down the hall.

Brie and Nikki took the girls into the kitchen.

I leaned against the wall next to the bathroom, Lexi came out and jumped.

"Fuck you scared me", she said.

"You said Nikki invited us, that wasn't true now tell me what the hell is going on", I said.

She sighed.

"Colby got an engagement ring for Nikki and he forgot it here, I need to get it back for him", she said.

"Why didn't I know about this ring?", I asked.

"I don't know, Roman knows"

I looked down.

"Truth be told, he got it when I wasn't myself and he told me because he thought it would help get me out of my funk"

I nodded.

"Can I help?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded. Taking my hand she took me to Nikki's room and into her closet.

"Ok he said he hid it behind some shoes on the top shelf", she said.

I lifted each pair but found nothing.

We looked behind the other pairs.

"Its not here babe", I said.

"Shit"

"Maybe Cena found it or Nikki"

Lexi sighed.

Brie came in.

"Did you get it?", she asked.

"It's not here"

We moved some more stuff around and found nothing.

Getting back into the kitchen Nikki pushed her hand in front of my face.

"Surprise, John asked", she said happily.

Brie and Lexi looked at each other.

"Wow", I said.

"You asked huh Cena", Lexi said.

He nodded lightly.

"When?", Brie asked.

"Sunday, that's why we didn't go to Raw or Smack Down", Nikki said.

"Can I see the ring?", Lexi asked.

Nikki showed her.

"Really pretty, good job John", Lexi said.

"So you just asked?", Brie said.

He was gonna say something but Nikki jumped in.

"Well I found it, he hid it behind my shoes on the top shelf", she said.

"Fuck", I said loud.

Everyone looked at me.

"You're bad at surprises", I said to John.

John chuckled.

"Hey Bryan said he would meet us at your place Lex, we should go", Brie said.

"We should do dinner just us girls", Nikki said.

"We should", Lexi said.

Getting back to ours.

"That was the ring Seth got her, wasn't it", I said.

Brie and Lexi nodded.

"What do we do?", Brie asked.

"We have to tell Seth", I said.


End file.
